Es importante
by Nylerac
Summary: Castle y Beckett se enfrentan a una nueva etapa en sus vidas pero tendran que enfrentar una de las peores pesadillas que puede ocurrirle a un padre. Soy mala para resúmenes. Es la primera vez que escribo aquí. Espero que les guste.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Beckett se encontraba durmiendo cuando se levanto de golpe y fue corriendo en dirección al baño, depositando en el WC su cena, se lavo los diente y se fue de vuelta a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó sintiéndose mejor, tomo su café de todos los días y se fue directo a comisaria, los chicos la esperaban para continuar con el papeleo que tubo que dejar a medias por que se sentía mal. Al llegar poso sus ojos por todas partes mirando a ver si Castle estaba ahí, pero no fue así, llevaban dos semanas sin verse, ni hablarse y eso la estaba matando por dentro.

Se acerco a su escritorio y comenzó a terminar el papeleo. Esposito se acerco a ella.

- Hey Beckett te encuentras mejor- dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de Castle.

- Si, gracias Espo.

-No te preocupes, pero si vuelve a pasar solo dilo.

-Gracias.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Beckett llego a comisaria, ya había terminado con el papeleo y ahora estaba observando su celular esperando una llamada de Castle pero no recibía nada. Castle y ella habían tenido una discusión.

(Hace dos semanas)

Kate estaba en la entrada de una cafeteria cuando se encontro con el.

-Hola Kate cuanto tiempo- dijo Josh acercandose a ella.

- Hola -dijo ella sorpredida- que haces por aqui.

- Pues... he venido a comprar algo para tomar, es una cafeteria.

- Es cierto .

-Te veo bien.

-Estoy bien .

-Sales con Castle? -dijo rápidamente.

-Si de hecho lo estoy esperando.

-Ah...

Josh se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla en ese momento Castle apareció.

-Kate.

- Hola has llegado -dijo acercándose a el .

-Josh -dijo el escritor

-Hola Castle respondió - bueno adió nos vemos luego Kate.

- Adiós josh.

Kate se giro hacia Castle depositando un beso en sus labios.

- Te extrañe -dijo ella

-En serio -dijo alzando las cejas.

-Si... no espera... no me digas que estas celoso.

-No estoy celoso.

-Castle...

-Bueno si sentí celos al verte con el.

-Pues no deberías sentir celos porque es a ti a quien quiero.

-Lo se.

Después de salir de la cafetería se dirigieron al loft de Castle, entraron por la puerta comiéndose a besos, se sentaron en el sofá cuando pudieron separarse y fue Kate quien inicio la conversación.

- Castle.

-Que?

-Tenemos que hablar.

-De que? si es por Josh ya me dejaste en claro que no tengo que sentir celos.

- No, no es sobre Josh es sobre nosotros.

-Nosotros que pasa con nosotros.

-Nada es solo que...

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Castle.

-Espera un segundo -dijo tomando su teléfono.

-Ok.

-Hola.

-...

-Tiene que ser ahora.

-...

-Pero, es que.

-...

-Esta bien.

-Que sucede.

- Lo siento cariño pero...

-Otra vez.

-Si.

-Castle he querido hablar contigo desde hace días y cada vez que lo intento te tienes que ir.

-Kate solo serán unas horas.

-Castle lo que tengo que decirte es importante.

- Y por que no lo dices de una vez.

-Porque no es simple decírtelo, es importante.

-Sabes que, porque no vienes conmigo y me lo cuentas en el camino.

-Por que no, ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Quieres romper conmigo Kate?.

-¿Que? - dijo incrédula-NO.

- Entonces que es lo que quieres hablar.

-Sabes que, olvídalo.

-Kate...

-No Castle dejemoslo así. -dijo y se marcho.


	2. Chapter 2

Castle se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, terminando uno de sus nuevos libros, solo que desde varias semanas no podía concentrarse, la discusión que había tenido con Kate lo tenia fuera de si, tenia planeado llamarla varias veces ir a su apartamento o a comisaria pero cuando se disponía a salir de su casa se arrepentía o Gina le llamaba para decirle que se ponga al corriente con el libro. Ese dia seria diferente iría a hablar con ella explicarle y pedirle perdón.

* * *

Kate se dirigió a la morgue necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que le estaba pasando y quien mejor que su mejor amiga.

-Hola Lanie -dijo entrando donde se encontraba.

-Hola chica, que te trae por aquí tan temprano y sin haber un caso.

-Necesito hablar con alguien sobre lo que me esta pasando y he pensado en venir aquí-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de la sillas que se encontraba cerca.

-Antes de que continúes, me ha dicho Esposito que ayer te sentía mal ¿estas bien?.

-Sobre eso quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Pero estas bien?- dijo preocupada la forense.

-Si estoy bien, solo que en ocasiones me dan unos fuertes dolores de cabeza, nauseas...

- Espera, espera me estas diciendo que estas...

- Si Lanie estoy...

Kate no pudo terminar la frase porque una Lanie muy emocionada se abalanzo sobre ella dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-Kate felicidades.

-Gracias -dijo un poco desanimada lo que llamo la atención de su amiga.

-Hey, porque estas así tan apagada acaso no estas contenta.

-Claro que estoy contenta como no iba a estarlo, es que...

-Es Castle?

-Si, aun no lo sabe.

-Y que esperas para decírselo.

-He tratado Lanie, pero cada vez que lo intento lo llaman de la editorial y tiene que irse y para completar el día que creí que seria el mejor momento para contárselo discutimos.

* * *

Mientras en loft de Castle este se encontraba haciendo algunas llamadas, había decidido no ir a comisaria y esperar a que llegara la noche e ir a casa de Kate para hablar con ella. No deseaba otra cosa que estar con ella desde aquel día que discutieron. - soy un tonto -se decía así mismo -como he podido poner mi trabajo primero que mi familia, primero que a Kate-volvió a culparse chocando sus puños contra la mesa del escritorio.

-Papa- dijo Alexis entrando al estudio.

-Dime cariño.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si no te preocupes.

-Como quieres que no me preocupes llevas varias semanas raro ¿ha pasado algo con Kate?

-La verdad es que... si no te lo puedo negar no la he visto desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Le ha ocurrido algo?- pregunto preocupada.

-NO, espero que no...

-Entonces...

-Hemos discutido hace dos semanas.

-Y por que no vas a habla con ella?

-No te preocupes pienso hacer eso esta misma noche.

-De acuerdo papa, pero que no se te ocurra volver aquí sin hablar con ella. Kate te quiere papa y de la novias que has tenido, es con la que me siento mas cómoda y lo que es mas importante que te veo feliz a su lado.

Castle se acero a su hija dándole un tierno pero a la vez un fuerte abrazo, escuchar las ultimas palabras que su hija le dijo hicieron que se le escaparan algunas lagrimas.

-¿Estas llorando? -dijo Alexis mientras rompía el abrazo para mirar a su padre.

-Si, pero no te preocupes estoy llorando de felicidad- dijo y volvió a abrazar a su hija.

* * *

Luego de hablar con Lanie, Beckett se dirigió a su puesto de trabajo, se sentía mejor después de habla con su amiga sobre lo que le estaba ocurriendo aunque no lo suficiente lo cual no pasaría hasta que lo hable con el hombre que ama, su Castle el padre de su hijo, ese bebe que llego por sorpresa y que a pesar de solo tener unas cuantas semanas ya lo amaba con toda su alma.

Kate quería llamarlo pero siempre se arrepentía, se decía a misma que era el que tenia que llamar, aunque no soportaba un día mas sin hablarle y contarle lo que hace días o semanas intentaba decirle. La mañana en comisaria había pasado tranquila, no se había presentado ningún caso, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo Beckett decidió irse a su casa, le dolía un poco la cabeza y no quería preocupar a sus compañeros ademas de que aun no estaba dispuesta de contarle el motivo de sus malestares últimamente.

Cuando llego a su casa dejo su bolso en el sofá se dispuso preparar algo para comer y luego tomarse un calmante, tenia una hora antes de volver a comisaria, luego de comer algo fue a su habitación y se acostó un rato estaba cansada debido a que por las noches le daban una ganas de vomitar y a veces no podía volver a dormirse.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...**


	3. Chapter 3

Castle no paraba de dar vueltas el sala esa hablaría con Kate, estaba tan nervioso que se parecía un chico que iba a tener una primera cita con la chica de su sueños. Pero esa no era una cita, el ya tenia su novia, a la mujer de su vida por la cual espero cuatro años para estar con ella y decirle todo lo que siente por ella ,lo que mas le preocupaba era la reacción de Kate al verlo después de dos semana sin tener ningún tipo de comunicación y mas aun por como había sido la ultima vez que se habían visto.

-Richard por Dios vas hacer un agujero de tantas vueltas -dijo Martha acercándose a el. Ella estaba al tanto de la discusión de su hijo con Kate y de que este iría hablar con ella esa noche.

- Madre estoy nervioso...

-Oh querido no te preocupes ella entenderá ademas eso te lo mereces por ser tan cabezota y no dedicarle tiempo a tu pareja, adema de que sigo sin entender por que no has llamado en estas dos semanas si lo hubieras hecho créeme, no estarías pasando por esto.

-Lo se fui un tonto.

-Si que lo fuiste, ahora esperemos a que Kate te perdone por tus estupideces.

-¡Madre!

-Lo siento pero es la verdad- Castle se puso aun mas nervioso.

-Y si no quiere verme.

-No lo hará esa mujer te adora, lo que yo espero es que no seas tan tonto de irte otras vez como lo has estado haciendo, no solo con Kate, sino también con nostras.

-Eso no ocurrirá y perdón por estar tan disculpo.

* * *

Kate estaba de vuelta en el trabajo cuando escucho a sus compañeros.

-¿Sabes donde esta Beckett?- pregunto Ryan a su compañero.

-Estoy aquí-dijo acercándose a ellos - tanto me extrañaron.

-Pues si para que llenes estos papeles que te faltaron -agrego Esposito.

-Enserio creí que los había llenados todos.

-Al perecer se te ha olvidado este -dijo pasandole el documento.

-Pero Esposito a esto no le falta na... -miro a sus compañeros que estaban aguantando para no reírse.

-Muy maduro de su parte chicos.

-No te enfades Beckett es un broma.

-Yo enfadarme por esto, necesitaran mas que eso.-dijo sentándose en su escritorio.

-Hablando de enfados ¿ha pasado algo entre tu y Castle? -dijo Esposito.

-Si es cierto hace días que no lo vemos por aquí- Kate les lanzo una de sus miradas, lo que menos quería era hablar de su discusión con Castle.

-Creo que eso ha bastado- le susurro con temor Ryan, a su amigo.

-Si, eso creo.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.

-Si.

-Hey Beckett ¿a donde fuiste a la hora del almuerzo?

-¿No tienen nada que hacer verdad?

-No - dijeron al unisono.

-Pues por eso le llaman almuerzo, fui a mi casa.

-Te sentías mal - dijo preocupado Ryan.

-Solo me dolía un poco la cabeza.

-Beckett no crees que deberías ir a un doctor, no es normal que una persona no se sienta bien constantemente como ha estando pasando contigo.

-Chicos les agradezco que se preocupen por mi pero estoy bien.

-¿Segura?-pregunto Esposito.

-Si, totalmente segura.

-Bien, pero cualquier cosa solo dilo nosotros te cubrimos.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que-dijeron ambos al vez.

* * *

Eran pasadas las sietes cuando Kate llego a su casa, se detuvo en seco cuando iba a abrir la puerta que le permitía la entrada a su apartamento, encontró un enorme ramos de flores, sus favoritas, se agacho para cogerla y noto que había una nota que decía "Perdóname soy un tonto. Castle" busco a su alrededor a ver si lo veía por algún lado, pero no fue así, -Si crees que con un ramos de flores y con una nota todo estará bien estas equivocado-dijo mientras abría la puerta. Lo que vio la dejo sorprendida la sala estaba llena de rosas iguales a las que ella aun sostenía -Pero que se crees este-dijo y fue cuando lo vio.

-Creo que soy el peor de los estúpidos.

- Si, lo eres. ¿Que haces aquí Castle?

-He venido a disculparme contigo, a pedirte perdón.

-¿Como has entrado?

-He encontrado las llaves que tenia en mi casa.

- No quiero ser grosera, pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansada como para escucharte.

-Kate por favor déjame explicarte.

-¿Explicarme, explicarme el que Castle?-pregunto incrédula.-que no podemos hablar porque tienes que irte, ya se que tu trabajo es importante, pero solo pedía unos minutos para hablar con mi pareja, pero tu no lo entendías siempre decías "Kate lo siento pero me tengo que ir" y yo Castle, y lo nuestro no importaba en ese momento-dijo luchando por no dejar salir las lagrimas que querían salir.

-Claro que si, y aun me importa por eso eso estoy aquí.

-Tarde.

-No Kate, aun no es tarde, perdóname por favor perdóname -dijo llorando estaba arrepentido por todo lo que había hecho, y no se perdonaba por lo que ella había pasado. -Kate mi amor perdóname por favor-dijo y se acero a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros-Por favor volvió a suplicar.

Kate se había quedado inmóvil mirándolo, escuchándolo, de repente se puso pálida, Castle se asusto.

-Kate estas bien. No obtuvo respuesta, -Kate me estas asustando ¿que te pasa?

Kate sentía que le fallaban las piernas, no aguanto mas y su vista se nublo desmayándose, toda la tensión que había en aquel lugar provoco el descenso, siendo atrapada por los brazos de Castle quien la llevo rápidamente al sofá y luego fue por un poco de alcohol, se lo coloco cerca de la nariz para que despertara pero no ocurría nada, comenzó a preocuparse mas al ver que ella no reaccionaba, maldiciéndose mentalmente, volvió a colocar el frasco de alcohol hasta que obtuvo respuesta.

-Kate gracias a Dios que despertaste.

-¿Que ha... que a pasado Castle? - pregunto confundida.

-Te has desmayado.

-Dios...

-Kate te ocurre algo ¿Estas enferma, sobre eso querías hablar?

-No no estoy enferma, solo estoy cansada, me traes un poco de agua por favor.

-Si- dijo se levanto del sofá.

Kate se quedo pensando en el y luego miro a su alrededor Castle había llenado su casa de sus flores favoritas y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes -dijo pasandole el vaso con agua -Estas mejor -dijo cuando esta termino de beber todo el contenido.

-Si solo me duele un poco la cabeza.

-Que bueno.

-Que me duela la cabeza- bromeo.

-No..no querría decir eso...

-Son hermosas -dijo mirando las flores de diversos colores.

-¿Te gustaron?  
- Si.

-Que bueno.

-Castle...

-No Kate, hasta que no estés mejor no me iré.

-No iba a pedirte que te vayas sino todo lo contrario.

-En serio, entonces ¿me perdonas? aunque tampoco tenia planeado irme.

-Si pero cuando vuelvas a hacerme lo mismo...

-Ya entendí. -dijo y se acerco uniendo sus labios a los de ella-Te quiero -dijo separándose.

-Yo también te quiero, Rick.

-Kate.

-Si.

-Podemos hablar ahora si quieres.

-Por que mejor no lo hacemos mañana ahora estoy cansada.

-Estas segura.

-Si, si lo estoy.

-¿Has comido algo? -pregunto el.

-No aun no.

-Pues en ese caso.

Castle se levanto y fue dirección a la cocina a preparar algo de comer para los dos. Luego de cenar juntos entre besos y caricias, mientras Rick recogía la mesa, Kate se dio una ducha y luego se fue con Castle a la habitación donde ambos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente.

* * *

**Que les parecio... haganme saber como ha estado :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Kate se despertó cuando los primero rayos del sol se asomaban por la ventana, miró a su lado Castle aun estaba durmiendo, así que, se estiro un poco y luego se dirigió al baño para asearse, se vistió y luego fue a la cocina tenía algo de hambre así que decidió preparar el desayuno y esperar a que el se despertara, mientras se acostó en el sofá, pensando en como decirle a Castle que estaba embarazada quería que fuera sencillo y sin interrupciones de llamadas inesperadas así que optó por apagar su móvil.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo,a voz de Castle la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días -dijo acercándose- ¿has dormido bien?

-Si, además ya he hecho el desayuno.

-¿Que? se supone que yo te lo prepararía a ti, pero veo que te has adelantado.

-Es que tenía un hambre veroz.

-Haa si... entonces has desayunado sin mi...

-NO

-Pero has dicho que tenías hambre.

-Si pero luego decidí esperar a que te levantaras.

-Entonces vamos a desayunar-dijo dándole un tierno beso.

Se dirigieron a la mesa donde Kate ya tenía todo servido y desayunaron tranquilamente. Cuando ya habían terminado se dirigieron al sofá donde se encontraban minutos antes, Castle tomó la mano de ella y le dijo.

-Kate podemos hablar ahora

-Si.

-Ok, solo dame un minuto.

-Castle...

-Espera, Kate solo déjame apagar mi teléfono para que podamos hablar sin interrupciones.- ya esta!-dijo cuando lo apago-ahora si nada impedirá que hablemos.

Kate se tensó un poco ahora que tenía la oportunidad no sabia como hacerlo.

-Hey... ¿estas bien? -dijo preocupado.

-Si, es.. veras Castle lo que sucede es que hace días o más bien desde hace varias semanas que no me he estado sintiendo bien no es que estuviera enferma sino todo lo contrario, pero aun así fui al doctor.

-Pero si no estabas enferma, porque has ido...

-Fui para confirmar si mis sospechas eran ciertas-dijo.

-Kate la verdad no estoy entendiendo.

- Si me dejaras terminar entenderías.

-Esta bien, lo siento continua.

-El médico confirmó mis sospechas de…

-¿De que..?

- De que estoy embarazada-logró decir.

Castle se puso pálido al escuchar lo último que Kate dijo y comenzó a decirse así mismo lo estúpido que fue, mientras ella intentaba decirle que estaba embarazada, que iban a tener un hijo de ambos, al el solo le importaba su trabajo.

-Dios fui un idiota -dijo esta vez en voz alta.

-¿Que? -pregunto confundida por su reacción.

-Si, fui un idiota, como he podido poner mi trabajo antes que nosotros, como he podido -repitió.

Castle se acercó a Kate tomándola por el rostro y dándole un beso.

-Perdoname Kate, perdóname-volvió a besarla.

-Rick...

-Kate por favor dilo necesito escucharlo.

-Si te perdono Rick, te perdono.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, lo necesitaban, cuando se separaron a Castle estaba muy contento de volver a ser padre otras vez y esta vez de la mujer que ama, pero de repente le dio interés de preguntar.

-Y..¿como estas? ¿como te sientes? ¿cuanto tiempo tienes? -soltó rápidamente.

-Espera no tan rápido-dijo feliz-contestare a todas tus pregunta pero una por una.

-Perdón.

-Bueno... estoy bien, feliz.¿Como me siento?... hay veces que estoy bien pero hay momento en los que no me siento muy bien, me levanto por las noches con unas nauseas enormes y con ganas de vomitar- esto último lo dijo con cara de asco -¿y de cuanto estoy? pues de casi cuatro semanas- dijo feliz sin poder evitar poner sus manos sobre su vientre aún plano-¿quiere tocar, aún no se mueve pero...No pudo terminar la frase porque Castle ya tenía su manos sobre su abdomen.

-Te amo, no sabes lo feliz que soy mas aun sabiendo que aquí dentro está creciendo mi hijo, nuestro hijo, y que su madre es la mujer mas bella, tierna e increíble persona que he conocido.

-Yo también te amo y gracias por este momento tan importante por escucharme esta vez, no sabes lo emocionada que estaba cuando me entere, quería contártelo en ese mismo instante pero...

-Te entiendo y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy.

Luego de hablar y como era sábado decidieron preparar palomitas y ver un maratón de películas, cuando solo iba por la tercera tanda Kate se dirigió a Castle y dijo.

-Rick

-Si...

-Podrías...comprar helado de chocolate...

-¿Que?

-Si al parecer a nuestro hijo ha aprendido a pedir lo que quiere comer -dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Es tu primer antojo?

-Si.

-Genial y me encantaría complacerte.

-Y que estas esperando levántate y cómprame un tarro de helado de chocolate.

-Marchando-dijo levantándose de donde estaban´y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Castle...

-¿Que?

-Y para mi no hay nada.

Castle volvió hacia ella y le dio un beso -Parece que mamá también quiere mimos.

-Y no sabes de que mas tengo ganas- dijo guiñandole un ojo.

-Entonces me doy rápido.

Castle volvió con varias fundas.

-¿Para qué has traído más cosas?-le pregunto que en sus manos había dos fundas más.

-Pues solo he comprado varios tarros por si vuelve el mismo antojo.

-Ok pero podrias darme ya mi helado.

-Aquí tienes -dijo pasándole una cuchara junto con el tarro.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

Richard la observaba mientras ella se comía el helado.

-¿Que?

-Nada solo que te ves hermosa.

-Si! -dijo y se acercó a él para besarlo dejando sobre la mesita que tenían enfrente.

-Kate, no vas a terminar tu helado.

-Ahora no ademas tengo otro antojo.

-Pues en este tambien quiero complacerte.

Se levantaron del sofá, Castle la atrajo hacia él tomándola por la cintura, dándole un beso apasionado haciendo que Kate se estremeciera, deslizo su mano recorriendo toda su espalda, mientras que Kate posaba sus manos sobre la nuca de él acariciando su fino cabello provocando que empezara a perder el control recorriendo su cuello con sus labios luego, volvió a su boca y lentamente le fue quitando la blusa mientras se dirigían a la habitación, dejándose caer sobre la cama, ella le ayudó a deshacerse de la camisa del el y luego terminar de quitarse la ropa que les quedaba, uniéndose en uno solo volviendo a sentir esa conexión que solo sienten cuando están haciendo el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron todo el fin de semanas juntos Castle la complacía, en todo, le encantaba la idea volver a ser padre y de sentir esa sensación de nuevo, no paraba de pensar en cómo se sintió cuando tuvo a Alexis por primera vez en sus brazos y en cómo se sentiría con ese nuevo ser, esa criatura que él y Kate estaban esperando, le llenaba de emoción solo imaginarse sosteniéndolo en sus brazos, dándole el biberón, a Kate acurrucandolo mientras le canta una canción para dormir.

Kate por su parte también estaba feliz la idea de ser madre por primera vez, la llenó de felicidad y mas aun saber que el padre de su hijo era el amor de su vida. Estaba igual que el de emocionada, pero el hecho de que era la primera vez que iba a ser madre la tenia mas emocionada.

La mañana del lunes Rick se levantó temprano muy temprano quería hacerle el desayuno antes de irse al trabajo, fue hacia la cocina y empezó a preparar todo. Kate se despertó por el olor a café, miro el reloj que estaba en su mesita 5:45 A.M. decidió ira ver que estaba haciendo Castle a esas hora. Camino lento por el sueño que aun tenia hasta llegar a la cocina.

-¿Castle?

-Kate... ¿que haces levantada?

-Eso mismo te pregunto yo a ti.

-Yo... solo quería prepararte el desayuno.

-A las cinco de la mañana.

-Es... que...

-¿Sí? -dijo esperando a que el respondiera.

Castle no encontró una respuesta más sólida que darle a Kate así que se limito a sonreírle y luego se acercó para darle un beso.

-Buenos días -dijo separándose.

-Buenos días-respondió algo soñolienta.

-Debiste quedarte en la cama, descansando.

-No, estoy bien, solo necesito una taza de ese café que has preparado- dijo señalando la taza que había sobre la mesa.

-No,no más cafés para ti.

-¿Que?

-Lo que acabas de escuchar no hay café para ti, al menos que sea descafeinado.

-Esta bien.

-Ven siéntate para que no te vallas a caer del sueño-le dijo mientras la llevaba al sofá, se se fue a continuar con el desayuno.

Kate se quedó dormida inmediatamente el se retiro. Minutos después Castle se acercó a ella y comenzó a llamarla en susurro.

-Kate, Kate despierta el desayuno ya esta listo.

-Castle déjame dormir un rato mas, por favor.

-Vamos Kate, que luego se va a enfriar.

-Por fav...- se tapó la boca y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, el olor de lo que él había preparado llegó de golpe hasta su olfato, Castle se asustó y se fue detrás de ella, la encontró arrodillada en el piso con la cabeza en el WC, se acerco y poso su mano en la espalda de ella reconfortándola.

-¿Ya estas mejor? -dijo cuando ella terminó de lavarse los dientes.

-Un poco-se acerco a el dándole un abrazo.-Gracias por estar conmigo en estos momentos- Era la primera vez que el estaba con ella cuando tenia malestares desde que se enteró que estaba embarazada.

-Siempre- Y se fundieron en un beso.

* * *

En comisaría todo estaba tranquilo, aún no había surgido ningún caso nuevo. Kate estaba sentada en su mesa mientras que Castle y los chicos se se encontraban en el escritorio de Ryan

-Y bien Castle-dijo Esposito.

-¿Y bien que?

-Vamos dinos... han arreglado las cosa tu y Beckett.

-Co...mo-intento decir algo.

-Venga ya, no somos tontos y aunque ella no haya dicho nada nos hemos dado cuenta de que algo pasó entre ustedes-dijo Ryan.

-Si ademas sumale el que tu no te habías acercado por aquí desde hace dos semanas ¿Donde rayos estabas?

-Chicos... bueno la verdad es que ya estamos bien-dijo feliz.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero cuando esto vuelva a pasar te las veras con nosotros, ¿verdad Ryan?

-Ni que lo digas. Ella la pasó muy mal, hasta llegamos a pensar que estaba enferma.-dijo recordando.

-Enferma... ah, no chicos, no...

-¡Castle!-Kate lo llamó desde su escritorio.

-Hablamos luego- dijo y se fue hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Nada, solo que estoy algo aburrida, sola y al parecer mi novio...

-Kate...-la interrumpió.

-Esta bien lo siento, es que tengo hambre.

-Pero si te has comido un enorme desayuno esta mañana.

-Si, pero tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre ahora no luego.

-Sabes que si comes mucho te vas a poner glotona. Kate frunció el ceño.

-Haber que es lo que quieren ustedes dos.

-Pues cómprame dos hamburguesa y un batido en Remys.

-De fresa.

-Si.

-Enseguida.-Se despidieron con un beso.

Los chicos al ver que Castle se iba se acercaron a ella.

-¿A donde va Castle?- pregunto Esposito.

-Tranquilos chicos solo ha ido a comprar algo.

-Pues mas le vale-agregó Ryan- Kate alzó las cejas pero luego se rió.

* * *

Al llegar la tarde aún no había surgido nada, no tenían caso que resolver ni papeles que llenar, así que Gates decidió que era mejor que se marchen a sus respectivas casas, sino terminaría igual de aburrida igual que ellos y no quería seguir viendo sus caras largas.

Los detectives junto con Castle tomaron el ascensor.

-Y qué piensan hacer con la tarde libre que tienen.-dijo Castle refiriéndose a Ryan y Esposito.

-Bueno yo voy a aprovechar e iré con Jenny a visitar una prima de ella.

-¿Y tu Espo?

-Eh yo aun no he planeado nada.

¿Y ustedes qué harán?

-Pues... pensaba ir con mi novia al parque a pasear un rato.

-¡En serio Castle!

-Si estás de acuerdo,si.

-Claro que quiero ir.

Ryan y Esposito se habían quedado mirándolos.

Se dirigieron al parque en él ellos habían compartido muchas cosas.

-¿Quieres ir a los columpios o prefieres caminar un rato?-preguntó Castle.

-Vamos a los columpios.

-Ok.

Cuando llegaron a donde se encontraban los juegos Kate se sentó en uno mientras el la mecía suavemente, parecían dos niños habían personas que se quedaron observándolos incluso niños, pero no les importaba estaban felices.

Hablaron de cuando tenga a su bebé llevarlo al al parque y jugar con él como lo estaban haciendo ellos.

Después de un largo rato de estar el los columpios decidieron ir a caminar.

Caminaron lento por la multitud de gente. la mayoría niños con sus padres o con algún cuidador, recorrido fue hermoso y el clima ayudó mucho no estaba muy soleado pero tampoco muy frió. Llegaron a un puesto de bebidas y compraron algunas. Siguieron caminandoo hasta que estaba casi anocheciendo, se les había pasado el el tiempo.

-Ya debemos irnos-dijo Castle.

-Por que, tan pronto.

-Esta anocheciendo ya es tarde y tenemos aquí horas.

-Esta bien vámonos, pero antes quiero un perro caliente-dijo Kate.

-¿Que chantaje el tuyo?

-Lo compras o no.

-No he dicho que no lo haría.

-Ya voy señora mandona.

Minutos después Rick volvió con lo pedido.

-Ya podemos irnos.

-Espera a que coma por lo menos.

Al terminar salieron del parque y fueron al auto, en el transcurso estuvieron hablando de como lo habían pasado las risa de Kate al recordar volvían loco a Castle, se sentía el hombre mas afortunado por tenerla y mas aun por el hijo que ella le daría.

Llegaron a casa de Rick y al entrar él le dijo.

-Hemos llegado a nuestra casa cariño.

-¡Nuestra casa!

-Si Kate esta también es tu casa, ya te lo he dicho.

-Aún tenemos que hablar de eso.

-Esta bien.

Castle se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comer para los dos, encendió la estufa poniendo agua a hervir y luego se dirigió a la sala donde se encontraba Kate y le dijo.

-Me imagino que no debes tener hambre con todo lo que has comido.

-Claro que tengo, crees que un perro caliente me va a llenar el estómago.

-No pero aparte de eso te has comido dos hamburguesas.-dijo- y sin hablar de un enorme desayuno.

-Sabes que eso fue a la hora del almuerzo y después de eso han pasado muchas horas.

-Esta bien, no te pongas a la defensiva que solo estaba bromeando.

-Creí que me estabas reprochado y que me dejarías sin comer.-dijo Kate riendo pícaramente.

Castle se acercó más a ella la levantó del sofá, la sujetó por la cintura y posando sus labios sobre los de ella dándole un tierno beso, luego se deslizó por su cuello y cuando volvió a su boca escucho un ruido que venía desde la cocina, se acordó de la estufa encendida y el agua hirviendo.

Se dirigió a la cocina para continuar o empezar a hacer la cena. Preparo pasta a la francesa y la sirvió un vino blanco. Cuando ya estaban sentados cenando Rick dijo.

-¿Que tal la pasta?

-Esta buenísima.

-En serio!

-Si, pero si me dejaras tomar otro poco de vino...

-No.

-Ok.

Terminaron de cenar,limpiaron todo y se fueron a la sala donde se pusieron a ver una película y cuando la peli iba por la mitad y llegó una escena donde los protagonistas se estaban besando y Kate con lágrimas en los ojos le dijo.

-Que lindo se ven ¿no crees?

-Kate estás llorando. dijo entre risas - al parecer los síntomas del embarazo se están haciendo notar muy rápido ¿segura que no tienes más tiempo? pero luego confirmaremos mejor.

-Sabes yo también me he dado cuenta. Pero no has respondido.

-Pues... ¿Quieres que te bese para que veas que es mas lindo sentirlo que verlo?

-Quizás.

-¿Como que quizás?

-No es eso... solo cállate un momento que me estoy perdiendo la peli...

-Esta bien -dijo levantándose del sofá y se fue a la habitación, dejándola sola, ella pauso la película y fue detrás de él diciendo.

-No te pongas así no es para tanto.

-No, no es para tanto entonces sigue viendo tu película

- Yo no quiero verla sin ti y ademas quiero ese beso.

-Bueno puede ser que lo del beso se te cumpla.

-A si... entonces que estas esperando.

Se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura atrayendola hacia si y le dijo un beso apasionado que la hizo sentirse en el cielo, la tomó en sus brazos sin dejar de besarla y la dejó sobre la cama sin separarse, puso su mano por su camisa desabrochando los botones Kate hizo lo mismo y ambos se despojaron del resto de su ropa quedando los dos completamente desnudos, se separaron para recuperar oxígeno luego continuaron besándose y acariciándose mutuamente cada parte de su una noche muy larga.


	6. Chapter 6

Las semanas siguientes Richard y Kate la pasaban genial disfrutaban cada momento juntos, cada instante. Todo. El había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de ella aunque de vez en cuando iban a la de el. Quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible, Alexis estaba en la universidad estaba muy ajetreada, y a veces lo visitaba pero cuando estaba solo, no quería pasar la noche en tanta tranquilidad , además Martha estaba tan ocupada con su estudio que pocas veces también iba, pero también se comunicaban por teléfono. Así que se iba a casa de ella pero él quería que eso cambiara.

A kate le encantaba que él estuviera muy al pendiente de ella, con él a su lado se sentía protegida le encantaba pasar las noches a su lado, que la acompañara cuando por las noche o al amanecer se levantaba con los malestares del embarazo, que la llene mimos etc.

-Kate cariño, quiero pedirte algo.

-Tu dirás.

-Bien... quiero que te vengas a vivir conmigo.-dijo rápidamente.

-Pero si aquí estamos bien.

-Ya lo se, pero lo normal sería que la novia viva con el novio y no al revés.

-No seas majadero por favor.

-Kate estoy hablando en serio.

-Rick pero...

-Pero nada Kate, quiero estar contigo siempre y no estando de una casa para otra quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, vamos a tener un hijo Kate y quiero estar pendiente todo el tiempo de ti de lo que necesites y no lo puedo hacer estando en otra casa por favor..

-No es que no quiera vivir contigo es que solo... es muy pronto ¿No crees?.

-No, no lo es, es mas creo que es el momento más adecuado. ¡Por Dios que vamos a formar una familia dentro de unos meses tendremos un hijo!.

por lo menos prométeme que lo vas a pensar si.

-Esta bien...

-¿Te lo vas a pensar?

-No -Castle se puso triste-No me lo voy a pensar por tienes razón en todo lo que dices. Ya es tiempo de que vivamos juntos y...

No pudo continuar porque Castle se lo impidió con un beso.

- Gracias me has vuelto a ser feliz, otra vez.- Kate lo beso.

-Y tu me haces feliz todos los días.

Dos semanas después de la propuesta de Castle de irse a mudar juntos y tenían todo preparado solo tenían que esperar el camión que llevaría las cosas de Kate que solo eran sus ropas y cajas con cosa personales de ella.

Kate estaba en su habitación acomodando algunas cosa en una de las cajas la cogió en brazos y al hacerlo sintió una punzada fuerte en su caja era muy pesada. La dejo en el suela para tomar un poco de aire, luego de unos minutos la volvió a tomar llevándola hacia la sala.

-Estás loca eso se ve que esta muy pesado.- dijo Castle al verla con la caja.-y fue hacia ella cogiendo la caja el.

-No es nada Rick es solo una caja.

-Si una caja muy pesada y en tu estado no puedes cargar mucho peso. Si fuera una mas pequeña no te dijera nada pero esta no lo es, por cierto que es lo que llevas aquí.

-Son solo unas cosas, y cuando llegara el camión ya estoy cansada de esperar.

-Vendrá en unos minutos, ven vamos a sentarnos a descansar un poco.

Se sentaron en el sofá mientras Kate le daba una ojeada al lugar que por varios años fue su hogar recordando tantas cosas vividas en ese sitio, sola y con el. con su Castle con quien iniciará una nueva vida, una nueva familia, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima al recordar.

-Kate ¿Estás bien?...

-Si estoy bien... es que solo...

-Vas ha extrañar este lugar cierto.

-Si.

-Ve aquí -dijo acercándola más a él - Sabes que aun vamos a conservar el apartamento¿verdad?

-Si ...

-kate...

-Que?

-No crees que ya es momento de que todos sepan que vamos a tener un hijo-dijo mientras colocaba su mano sobre el vientre de ella acariciándolo.

-También he pensado en eso aunque... Lanie ya lo sabe.

-¿Que? Cuando se lo has dicho?

-Fue hace semanas, cuando...

-Cuando estábamos distanciados-dijo el.

-Si, pero ya no quiero recordar eso, ahora lo importante es que ya lo sabes y estamos juntos.

-Si eso es lo que importa.

-Y... ¿como lo haremos?

-¿Que cosa?

-Decirle a los demás.

-Eso déjamelo a mientras la besaba dulcemente pero a la vez con pasión.

Estaban en el loft, Castle ayudaba a subir las cajas, las dejaba en la sala para ir por mas. Martha Alexis estaban allí querían estar cuando Kate se mudara.

-Querida, me alegra tanto de que te mudes aquí, ya me preguntaba cuando lo harías

-Oh gracias Martha

-Si es genial que vayas a vivir con papá.-dijo alegre Alexis.

-Bueno las dejo un momento voy a llevar esta caja a la habitación.

-Esta bien, bienvenida a tu casa Kate.

-Gracias.-dijo tomando la caja y desapareciendo en dirección a la habitación, sintió nuevamente ese dolor en su abdomen, soltó la caja apoyándose de la cama retorciéndose con la mano en su vientre le dolía mucho y tenía miedo por su bebe.

Castle volvió con más cajas.

-¿Y la otra caja?- preguntó al notar que no estaba.

-Se la ha llevado...

-¡Rick!- gritó Kate desde donde estaba

Castle se asustó y fue corriendo hacia ella seguido por Martha y Alexis

-Kate- dijo entrando a la habitación.¿Que te pasa?

-Me duele Castle

-Que donde te duele- dirigió su mirada hasta donde se encontraba la mano de ella.

-Lleva a un hospital, hijo rápido.

La tomó en sus brazos se se fue con ella directo a urgencias.

Castle no paraba de dar vueltas de un lado para otro estaba preocupado dos de las personas que más quería estaba en una habitación de aquel lugar y aun no tenia noticias de como se encontraban.

-Hijo cálmate ya veras que todo saldrá bien Kate es una mujer fuerte y sana.

-Si papá tranquilízate, en cualquier momento verás que sale el doctor para decirnos que ella esta bien.

-Si ya lo se pero es que no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos.

-¿Ellos? -dijeron Martha y Alexis al unísono.

-Si, Kate está embarazada.

-¿Volveré a ser abuela?

.-¿Voy a tener un hermanito?

ahora no se como están ni mi mujer ni mi hijo. Y esta espera me esta matando.

-Oh Richard querido ya veras que todo sale bien.

-Sí papá en cualquier momento nos vendrán a avisar que Kate y mi hermanito están bien.

Castle a su madre y a su hija al mismo tiempo intentando disminuir su desesperación por no tener noticias.

-Familiares de Katherine Beckett.

Castle camino rápidamente hacia el doctor.

-Doctor dígame cómo están por favor.

-Su pareja ha sufrido una amenaza de aborto.

-¿Que? Dios...

-Tranquilos están bien

-Ambos.

-Si.

-Gracias a Dios- Martha abrazando a su hijo.

-Pero por qué le ha ocurrido eso.-dijo Castle.

-¿Sabe si ella ha estado haciendo cosas pesadas u otras cosas que no pueda hacer en su estado?

-Si hemos...

-Pues es su estado no es conveniente hacerlo, eso pudo costarle la vida de su hijo. Los primeros mese son riesgosos. Pero ahora lo que necesita es descansar no hacer nada que pueda interrumpir su embarazo, necesita reposo.

-Si podremos verla.

-Siganme.

Entraron a la habitación Kate estaba acostada en la cama tenía los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas y sus manos en su vientre, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado.

-Hey-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Hola- respondió en susurros.

-No te preocupes querida que todo saldrá bien.

Kate asintió con la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos Martha y Alexis salieron dejándolos solos.

-Rick, perdóname fui una tonta tenía que haberte hecho caso.-Dijo llorando.

-Ya, no te preocupes.

-Y si hubiera pasado lo contrario si lo hubiera perdido.

-Pero no a ocurrido eso, ahora cálmate que alterarte no te hace bien por favor.-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.-Solo necesitas descansar, pasaras la noche aquí para tenerme en observación pero mañana nos iremos a casa a nuestra casa y yo me encargare de que descanses y que no hagas nada incluyendo el trabajo.

-Gracias...te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Su unieron en un largo y tierno beso. Y al poco tiempo Kate se queda dormida estaba cansada, Castle se quedo a su lado velando sus sueños.


	7. Chapter 7

**Otro capitulo mas...**

* * *

Kate despertó en medio de la noche en aquella fría habitación de hospital , Castle descansaba en un pequeño sofá que había, todo estaba oscuro excepto una de las esquinas ya que estaba iluminado por una pequeña lámpara. Como pudo se levantó en busca de un vaso de agua que estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, se tomó dos, volvió a la cama y se acostó pero no podía dormir, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, puso su mano sobre su vientre aferrándose a él, se sentía culpable por haberlo puesto en peligro, en lo estúpida que fue en levantar aquellas pesadas caja aun sabiendo que no debía hacerlo,Castle se lo había dicho cuando la vio cargándola, también su doctor en su última visita para ver como avanzaba el embarazo, no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos inundándose con más de estas luego.

Se despertó por un extraño sonido, era Kate y al parecer estaba llorando, se acercó a ella para abrazarla sabía que ella se sentía culpable y no podía verla así, también no debía preocuparse tiene que estar lo más relajada posible.

-Kate mi amor, tranquila todo esta bien, le decía mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Ya lo se, pero y si no hubiera sido así- dijo ella y era lo que le decía cada vez que el intentaba calmarla.

-Cariño tenemos que pensar positivo, nuestro bebe esta bien y todo saldrá bien.

Minutos después Castle consiguió calmarla, y ella volvió a quedarse dormida, estaba algo molesto con ella aunque no se lo diga, no quería preocuparla y que su caso se agrave, sentía que por Kate ser tan cabeza dura casi pierden a su hijo por ser algo inconsciente, por no pensar en el daño que le hacía cargar cosas pesadas -Pero ahora no es momento de ponerse a echarle la culpa a nadie- se dijo para sí mismo- Ahora lo importante es que todo este gran susto pase lo más rápido posible, Kate me necesita, necesita mi apoyo, que yo esté al cien por cien con ella y eso es lo que haré.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban un nuevo día Castle ya estaba despierto no había podido volver a dormir después de que Kate despertara en medio de la noche y el se quedara pensando en muchas cosas con respecto al lo sucedido el día anterior, un sonrisa se presentó en su rostro al verla despertar.

-Hey -la saludó desde donde se encontraba

-Hola -contestó ella.

-Estas mejor-dijo acercándose a ella.

-Algo así.

-Yo me encargare de que se 'algo así' convierta en un SI.-dijo y le dio un dulce beso.

El doctor apareció momentos después para evaluar a Kate, acercó lo necesario para hacerle una ecografía y así ver como estaba el bebé, colocó el gel en el vientre de ella y provocando que sintiera su sensación de frió al colocarlo, deslizó el transductor sobre el abdomen de Kate en círculos esperando a que aparezca la imagen de bebé el la pantalla, pero no ocurrió.

Kate y Castle se asustaron un poco.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que no aparece?-Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojo.

-¿Doctor?

-Esperen un momento -respondió el médico u así fue segundos después un sonido característico de latido de corazón y la imagen en la pantalla

les devolvió el alma al cuerpo.

-¿Como esta?-Pregunto Castle.

-Bien. Esta bien.

Se sintieron felices al escuchar esas palabras de médico, Castle limpio las lagrimas de Kate que hace un momento se habían asomado

-Tranquila todo esta bien -le decía mientras se las limpiaba- ya has escuchado al doctor. Todo saldrá bien.¿Verdad? -ahora se dirigía al médico que estaba a su lado.

Si la verdad es que han sido muy afortunados de que esta amenaza no haya sido tan grave, pero aun así tiene que guardar absoluto reposo nada, de hacer esfuerzos, de alterarse, evite lo más que pueda subir y bajar escaleras, ningún tipo de relaciones sexuales, en fin no haga nada que impida el avance del embarazo

Kate escuchaba muy atenta al igual que Castle al doctor, mientras asentían con la cabeza a cada cosa que este les decía.

-Y cuando se ira el sangrado-preguntó Kate.

-Suele tardar unos días o semanas.

-Pero si aumenta no tarden en volver aquí.-Y ya puede irse a casa, y vuelvan en una semana. - dijo levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado-pero primero primero señor Castle debe firmar unos papeles.

-Ok, ahora vuelvo cariño-dijo dándole un beso a Kate.

Volvió momentos después listo para llevarse a la casa, pero tuvo que esperar a que Alexis volviera con ropa cómoda para ella puesto que la que tenía se había manchado. Luego de una media hora Alexis apareció con la ropa y ayudó a Kate vestirse, mientras que Castle iba por una silla de ruedas para Kate, se estaba tomando muy en serio lo del reposo absoluto de ella.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo entrando a la habitación.

-Si-dijeron ambas a la vez.

* * *

Ya en la casa la dejo en la habitación junto con Alexis mientras el preparaba algo para comer. Las cosas de ella ya estaban todas instaladas junto con las de Castle al parecer Martha y su nieta se habían encargado de colocarlas en los cajones.

-Oh valla veo que ya han guardado todo- le dijo a la pelirroja.

-Si la abuela y yo la hemos guardado, espero que no te moleste, pero si quieres la cambias, eso si me tu solo me dices donde quieres que las ponga y yo hago el resto.

-No te preocupes, así esta bien, mucha gracias.

-Kate sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.

-Gracias Alexis, te lo agradezco mucho, y créeme que cualquier cosa que necesite te lo haré saber.

- Sabes me agrada la idea de tener por fin un hermanito o hermanita y mas aun de que seas tu la madre.

-Y yo estoy feliz de que te guste tener un hermanito, y gracia de nuevo...

-No hay de que, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea- le dijo Alexis y luego acercándose a ella para darle un tierno abrazo.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Castle se apareció con una bandeja en brazos, Alexis se marchó dejándolos solos, coloco lo que traía en la cama, Kate se comió todo lo que él le había preparado este luego llevó los trastes a la cocina regresando con ella.

-Castle se que esto que ha pasado es culpa mía y aunque no lo digas se que también lo has pensado.

-Kate...

-Déjame terminar por favor. No te culpo que lo pienses de hecho tienes toda la razón si yo no hubiera sido tan cabeza dura nada había pasado- Kate soltó unas lágrimas mientras hablaba- Sabes yo he sentido el dolor de perder a alguien muy importante la muerte de mi madre, eso me causo muchas heridas en mi corazón tanto que cree un muro para no volver a sentir el dolor no encariñarme mucho con las personas a no amarla, solo quererlas, pero todo eso cambió cuando tu apareciste en mi vida, ese muro que había se fue derrumbando poco a poco hasta que lograste entrar en mi corazón y ahora me has dado al ser más importante para mi y pensar que estuve a punto de perderlo me derrumba, pero se que contigo a mi lado todo saldrá bien, tu siempre has estado aquí y nunca me has dejado,se que todo esto que a pasado es parte de un propósito y se que contigo, aquí conmigo todo saldrá bien.

Castle tampoco pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que Kate le estaba diciendo, sabía que estaba arrepentida de no haberle hecho caso, pero esas palabras le llegaron a lo más profundo de su corazón y solo se limitó a abrazarla a hacerle sentir que él estará para todo lo que ella necesite para estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas y fulminó el abrazo con el beso más tierno que se le puede dar a la persona que amas con todo tu corazón.\


	8. Chapter 8

**No me habia dado cuenta que habia subido el cap. dos veces, gracias al alguien que me aviso y pude darme cuenta ;) gracias, bueno aqui ya esta arreglado :)**

* * *

Castle estaba muy al pendiente de ella de que no hiciera nada, ni siquiera dejaba que se levantara de la cama, sólo cuando tenía que ir al baño pero siempre pendiente por si ella necesitaba algo, por las mañanas siempre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama para que ella no se tuviera que levantar ni siquiera para ir a la cocina o a la sala. Hace poco él había ido a la comisaría para avisarle a Gates y a los chicos lo ocurrido con Kate y que por un tiempo ella no podrá asistir a trabajar, de modo que cuando le dio el motivo tuvo que contarles que ella estaba embarazada, no quería tener que decirlo de esa forma con la mala noticia pero así pasaron las cosas. Cuando se lo contó a Gates esta comprendió, lo felicito por la noticia y le mandó a decir a la inspectora que que no se preocupe que se puede tomar todo el tiempo que sea necesario a lo Castle se lo agradeció dándole un fuerte abrazo que dejó muy sorprendida a la capitana.

Después de una semana de reposo y de cuidados por parte de Castle fueron al hospital con el ginecólogo de Kate para una revisión, tal y como le había dicho el doctor que haga, todo salio bien, el bebe estaba bien que era lo más importante para ellos y debido a que el caso de ella había avanzado favorablemente el doctor le quitó el reposo absoluto por el reposo relativo que consiste en que puede hacer algunas cosas del hogar como fregar los trastos, pero nada de cosas forzosas, ni que implique agacharse, cargar cosas, pero si podía caminar por la casa dar pequeños paseos pero lo más importante tiene que estar calmada, porque si ella no esta calmada el bebé lo siente y las cosas podrían complicarse, Kate le preguntó que cuánto más duraría manchando estaba algo preocupada por eso, porque cuando iba al baño siempre estaba manchada aunque era muy poco pero aun así se asustaba, incluso había días en los que no quería ir sola y Rick la acompañaba. Este le respondió que es normal siempre y cuando el sangrado no sea de color rojo y en caso de Kate no lo era "Gracias a Dios " exclamó cuanto el médico le dijo esto. Se despidieron del doctor felices.

Cuando llegaron a loft Kate se sentó en el sofá un rato a ver la una película mientras Castle preparaba palomitas.

Rick volvió con ella dejando las bol de palomitas en la mesita que le quedaba al frente mientras le quitaba las zapatos a Kate dejándolos a un lado y colocándose de modo que ella se pueda recostar de él, la película transcurrió de lo más agradable, hasta que Rick notó como ella se iba quedando dormida, se levantó con cuidado y la tomó en brazos dejándola en la cama delicadamente la arropo ya que no hacía calor, se dirigió a su escritorio aprovechando que estaba dormida y se puso a escribir. Al cabo de media hora el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo, era Alexis.

-¿Hola cariño, como estas?

-Estoy bien papá,-contestó- ¿Como estas ? ¿Como esta Kate?

- Estoy bien cielo, y Kate también ahora mismo esta dormida, hoy hemos ido al hospital?

-¿A pasado algo?-preguntó preocupada.

-No todo esta bien, de hecho ya puede caminar por la casa le han levantado el reposo absoluto por el relativo, y con el bebé todo esta bien.

-Me alegro mucho, bueno te tengo que dejar papá que ya comienza otra clase, besos para todos te quiero.

-Yo también besos.-dijo y colgó.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a su habitación quedándose parado en el marco de la puerta observándola viendo como su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su respiración, se acercó hasta ella dándole un beso en la frente, acostándose a su lado, no dejaba de mirarla, ella se movió quedando frente a él aun dormida y dirigió su mano a su vientre como hacía cada que estaba durmiendo ese pequeño gesto se había convertido en un hábito y a el le encanta que ella lo haga, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y posó su mano encima de la de ella, quedándose dormido luego de unos minutos.

Pasaron días, semanas y posteriormente tres meses, la amenaza de aborto ya no estaba, pero aun así después de eses susto tiene más cuidado cuando tiene que hacer algunas cosas, Castle ya la dejaba salir de la casa sola pero en varias ocasiones ella lo hacía con Lanie, Martha o Alexis que siempre estaban de acuerdo en acompañarlas, a Kate ya se le notaba el embarazo y sentía las pataditas de su bebé, se ponía feliz cada vez que lo notaba moverse la llenaba de emoción al igual que a Castle, que cada vez que se movía no dejaba que nadie le molestara en ese momento quería estar atento al más mínimo movimiento aunque fueran pocos.

La tarde del viernes ambos se encontraban en la habitación Kate llevaba puesto unos pantalones cortos una camiseta blanca a juego levantada, mientras Castle le acariciaba el vientre.

-Rick, ya déjame... -decía Kate tratando de que el la dejara levantarse de la cama.

-Pero y si vuelve a moverse.

-Yo te avisare...además tal vez sabe que tu estas tan pegado a mi y por eso es que no quiere moverse, a lo mejor lo agobias.

-¿Yo?...perdona...¿yo agobiar a mi bebé?... por favor.

-Si tu, ademas, no sabes si quiere moverse o no, a lo mejor quiere dormir.

- No, no quiere ¿Verdad que tu no quieres dormir?-le decía al vientre de Kate.

-Vamos... Castle ya que tu no me quieres ir a buscarme algo de jugo déjame hacerlo yo ¿si?.-Oh... espera.

-¿Se ha movido?

- No, algo mejor.

-¿Ahora?

-Si ahora levántate y ve.-dijo Kate haciéndole un gesto con las manos para que se fuera.

Castle se levantó, de la cama, se coloco los zapatos saliendo de la habitación dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero el sonido de la voz de ella lo detuvo.-Castle- lo llamo Kate desde la habitación. Yéll fue hasta donde estaba ella.

-Sí cariño.

-¿Te vas a ir a comprar sin ninguna idea de lo que tienes que traer?

-¿No quieres helado de chocolate?-Preguntó confuso, ya que ese era el antojo más común en ella, era el helado de chocolate.

-Pues no, no quiero helado de chocolate.

-Ah... no y...¿que es lo que quieren, mis amores?- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ummm, quiero una batida de fresa en Remys

-En serio de Remys, ¿no prefieres que te la haga yo?

-No es por nada pero...no la quiero de Remys.-Dijo y luego le dio un tierno y largo beso.

Cuando Castle se fue Kate se dirigió a la cocina por algo de tomar, abrió el refrigerador sacó una botella de jugo de naranja y se sirvió un poco, luego se dirigió al sofá y de repente sintió otra patadita de su bebé, sonrió para sí misma tocándose la zona donde lo sintió.

-¿Verdad que mama tenia razon, que papá a veces agobia un poco?-dijo haciendo lo que hizo castle momentos antes, era muy común en ellos hablarle a su bebé-Pero es muy bueno siempre esta al pendiente de ti y de mama, como ahora que está comprándonos una batida, y debo darte la gracias por hacer que salga un rato aunque sea unos minutos, así podemos estar unos momento tu y yo solos o solas-dijo recordando que aun no sabia el sexo de su bebé aunque ya tenía 21 semanas de gestación, pero cuando fueron a hacerse la ecografía para saber si era niño o niña este no estaba en la posición adecuada. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse y cerrarse llamó su atención.

-¡Castle!-llamó desde el sofá.

-No... soy Alexis. -dijo la pelirroja entrando.

-Oh Alexis.

-Hola Kate ¿como estas?

-Estoy bien, esperando a tu padre.

Alexis se sentó junto a Kate- ¿ Y donde esta papa?

-Esta comprando una batida.

-¿Antojos?

-Si.

-Y ¿como se ha portado este pequeñín?

-Pues ha estado pateando mucho.

-En serio-dijo feliz.

.-Si de hecho este ha sido uno de los momentos más tranquilo que que he pasado sin Rick, no es que no me guste que esté siempre a mi lado, pero...

-Lo sé a veces agobia.-le interrumpió Alexis.

En ese mismo instante Kate sintió otra patadita- hasta el bebe esta de acuerdo-dijo y ambas rieron.

-¿Quieres tocar a ver si vuelve a moverse?

-Pero has dicho...

-Tu no me agobias-dijo y tomó la mano de la chica colocándola en su vientre. pasaron dos minutos hasta que Alexis pudo sentir a su hermanito.

-Oh es genial. -dijo feliz.

-Verdad.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes cuando te patea?.

-Pues... aparte de que me siento muy feliz, es como si tuviera unas mariposas dentro, pero es genial.

Kate y Alexis iniciaron una pequeña conversación, Kate le contaba de cómo pasaba los días en comisaría, solo haciendo papeleo, era lo que más le aburría pero lo hacía para no poner de nuevo en peligro la vida de su bebé mientras Alexis, le decía cómo le iba con las clases en la universidad. Se vieron interrumpidas por Rick que acaba de llegar con el pedido de Kate.

-¡Alexis!- dijo entrando a la estancia.

-Hola papá- dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, él haciendo el mismo gesto con ella.

-Aquí tienes cariño dijo-pasándole la batida a Kate quien empezó a bebersela de inmediato.

-Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías, así hubiera ido a buscarte.

-Quería darles una sorpresa, además ya quería salir rápido, para venir a ver a Kate y saber como va todo.-

¿Solo quería ver a Kate?-preguntó Castle frunciendo el ceño. Lo que provocó una pequeña risa entre su novia y su hija.

-Ya... entiendo, están jugando conmigo verdad.

-No, es la verdad -bromeó Alexis.

-Esta bien jueguen todo lo que quieran conmigo, pero mientras yo esté solo...

Kate y Alexis no entendieron lo que él quiso dejar dicho hasta que el se acerco a Kate y le acarició el vientre.

-Ah... ya entiendo, y piensatelo muy bien Rick porque no pienso dejar que use a mi hijo en mi contra.-dijo Kate algo burlona.

-Y yo nunca lo haría-dijo dándole un beso.-Pero...si Alexis...

-Ya esta bien papa, también he venido a verte a ti-dijo acercándose a su padre y dándole otro abrazo-Te extrañe mucho.

-Yo también te he extrañado.

Beckett se quedó observando la escena de padre e hija, Rick lo noto y la unió la abrazo. Se quedaron así abrazados por un rato hasta que Kate les interrumpió.

-Hey... no saben el gusto que me da que estemos así pero al parecer mi bebe y yo queremos terminar de bebernos la batida, sino es un problema. Castle y su hija se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-No se rían que por algo la he pedido, ¿no? dijo Kate.

-Y no nos vas a dar a probar.

-Puede que a Alexis si, pero a ti...no

-¿Y porque a mi no?

-Por que tu te lo has buscado Castle.

-¿Esta bien al menos a mi me das un beso?.

-Yo mejor mejor me voy a mi habitación a dormir un rato estoy algo cansada.

-Que descanses Alexis.-dijo Kate, mientras que Castle le daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Que?

-¿No me vas a dar un beso al menos?

-Te daré todos los besos que quieras mi escritor-dijo acercándose a el y luego se dirigieron a la habitación entre besos y caricias.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno aqui otro capitulo, no es muy largo pero... Para Guest (quien quiera que seas ;)) gracias por avisar**

* * *

Kate Beckett se encontraba de lo más aburrida en la comisaria, sus compañeros habían ido a investigar sobre el caso que tenían y su novio no estaría allí hasta que llegue la hora de marcharse, el estaba en una reunión con su agente. Los minutos pasaban Ryan y Esposito no llegaban y Kate se aburría mas, quería terminar con ese caso lo más rápido posible, ya tenían casi una semana sin una pista concreta del asesino y la espera la abrumaba mas y mas y no era muy bueno para ella debido a los acontecimientos anteriores, después de pensárselo unos minutos, decidió pasarse por la morgue a visitar a su amiga.

-¿Beckett que haces aquí?-pregunto la forense sorprendida de verla.  
-Oh... valla, un hola Kate no estaría nada mal-dijo acercándose.  
-Disculpa chica que estoy súper cansada de estar aquí metida.  
-Ni que lo digas...yo estoy súper aburrida.  
-¿Y tus chicos?  
-Javi y Kevin están en busca de información sobre el caso.  
-¿Y Castle?  
-Esta en una reunión…  
-Ya veo...  
-Oye... ¿qué tal si nos vamos a comer algo dentro de una hora?-soltó rápidamente.  
-Te tomo la palabra, paso por ti en una hora.  
-De acuer... -le sonido de su móvil la interrumpió- En serio justo ahora que acabo de llegar te destinas a sonar-Kate suspiro-disculpa Lanie- dijo tomando la llamada.-Beckett.  
Luego de hablar por unos minutos se volvió a su amiga, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Y esa cara...  
-Pues que los chicos me acaban de alegrar el día.  
-¿Encontraron más pruebas?  
-No, mejor aún tienen a un nuevo sospechoso.  
-Valla eso si que está bien.  
-SI, y la verdad espero que sea el ultimo. Estoy cansada de interrogar a los sospechosos, necesito al verdadero culpable.  
-Pues no te hagas esperar.  
-Si, los chicos están de camino a la comisaria para interrogarlo, así que me tengo que ir.  
-Esta bien, suerte.  
-Adiós.

Cuando Kate llego a la comisaria se acerco a donde se encontraban sus compañeros.

-¿Y donde esta?-se dirigió a ellos.  
-En la sala de interrogatorio.  
-Pues... vamos -dijo caminando hacia el lugar.  
-Beckett-la interrumpió Esposito.  
-¿Qué?  
-Es que... Gates ya lo está interrogando.  
-Gates...-dijo confundida.  
-Si al parecer está igual o más cansada que nosotros de este caso, así que decido interrogarle ella misma.  
-Bueno...

La detective lo tomo con calma y se fue a sentar en su escritorio, ya tenía mucho tiempo con el caso, algunas noches desveladas, testigo con unas ideas no muy claras de lo que habían visto y que no les servían de mucho para resolver el crimen y varios sospechosos que al final se terminaba confirmando su coartada, lo que provocaba que quedaran sin pista del asesino. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, estaba cansada de esperar, quería saber si la Capitana había logrado obtener información sobre el caso. El sonido de la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios hizo que dirigiera su mirada hacia aquella dirección y viera a una sonriente Gates salir con unos papeles en las manos que se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba.

Detectives-dijo llegando a la mesa de Kate, Ryan y Esposito se acercaron.  
-Si -contestaron.  
-Aquí está la confesión-dijo elevando el documento que tenía en manos.  
-¿Era el asesino?-pregunto Ryan.  
-¿En serio? pero como savia que era el culpable.-dijo Kate, estaba sorprendida, no es que Gates no sepa como interrogar, pero sí que estaba sorprendida.  
-En realidad ni yo misma sé muy bien como lo he logrado, pero de lo que si estoy segura es de que es el asesino.-Si y ha cantado como un ave.  
-Gracias a Dios -exclamo Ryan.  
-Y pensar que duramos tanto tiempo buscándolo y a la primera suelta todo, creo que él también se estaba aburriendo de que no diéramos con él, que prefirió habla a la primera- agrego Esposito.  
-A lo mejor-dijo Gates-también estaba cansada de ese caso que parecía que no iba a cerrarse nunca y más aun con las llamadas de sus superiores exigiéndoles que terminaran con el caso.-Bueno creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy terminen el papeleo y tómense el resto del día libre, hagan lo que quieran, descansen sobre todo usted Beckett imagino que debe estar cansada por el caso.  
-Gracias-dijo ella alegre.  
-Bueno adiós- dijo dándose la vuelta en dirección a su oficina.

Luego de terminar el papeleo, Ryan y Esposito se despidieron de Kate y emprendieron su camino hacia el bar de Castle a tomarse unas cervezas las cuales según ellos necesitaban -"el caso nos ha dejado caos así que nos vamos por unas cervezas"- alego Esposito cuando iban de salida, Kate esbozo una sonrisa ante el comentario "cervezas" pensó ella -"pero si se han tomado unas cuantas a escondidas de Gates" -dijo para sí misma. Espero un rato más a que su amiga llegara, mientras decidió llamar a Castle, tardo varios tonos hasta que él contesto.

-Hola, cariño- dijo alegre de que ella le llamara.  
-Hola- le contesto ella- ¿Que tal la reunión?  
-Igual que todas aburridas, por que mejor no le digo a Paula que me necesitas para ayudarte a resolver el caso.  
-No pe...  
-Ándale Kate, sácame de aquí-le interrumpió-  
-No... Además el caso ya está cerrado.  
-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido.  
-Si.  
-Waoo por fin.  
-Si ya estaba cansada de esperar a que se terminara todo.  
-Ósea que estas libre, ¿paso por ti más temprano?  
-No Rick de hecho iré a comer con Lanie, que por cierto espero que no tarde mas por que este pequeñín me acaba de anunciar que tiene hambre- dijo pasando su mano en la zona donde había sentido una patadita  
- Mi pequeño haciendo de las suyas, lástima que no estoy ahí- dijo y Kate sonrió ya que Castle no le gustaba perderse de esos momento.  
-Pues yo sí que me alegro- dijo burlándose.  
-Heyyy- protesto él.

En ese momento el sonido del ascensor alerto a Kate haciendo que dirigiera su mirada hacia esa dirección. Era Lanie.  
-Por fin- dijo al verla.  
-¿Por fin qué?- pregunto Rick al otro lado del teléfono.  
-Ah... es que ha llegado Lanie, te dejo Rick te veo en casa.  
-Hasta luego cariño-se despidió el.  
-Adiós.-dijo ella.

-Nos vamos -dijo cuando su amiga llego hasta ella.  
-Si-respondió Lanie, y juntas se fueron a algún lugar donde juntas pudieran compartir de un buen momento entre amigas lleno de charlas y comida por supuesto y distraerse un poco.

* * *

**PD: gracias por las Reviews... puede que mas tarde actualice otro cap... puede, pero lo intentare.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aquí otro capítulo espero que les guste.****  
**

* * *

****  
Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron en la habitación, reflejándose directamente en la cara del escritor, haciendo que se despertara, cuando logro aclarar su vista dirigió su mirada a Kate que seguía dormida, aun era temprano así que decidió dejarla descansar, la semana pasada habían tenido un caso difícil y la noche anterior habían llegado algo tarde debido a que Kate quiso quedarse un poco más para terminar otro caso y así tener el resto de la semana libre como le había dicho Gates y ella no quiso desaprovechar esa opción ya que era miércoles así tendría más días libres.

Richard se levanto despacio para no interrumpir su sueño, se giro hasta quedar sentado al borde de la cama y ponerse las zapatillas para no sentir el frió piso, puso rumbo en dirección al baño, para asearse y luego prepararle el desayuno, entro en el cuarto de baño, se estaba quitando la ropa cuando de repente sintió unas manos que lo estaban abrazando, suspiro al sentirla, girando para quedar con ella cara a cara.

-Buenos días, cariño-dijo uniendo sus labios a los de ella.  
-Buenos días- respondió ella entre besos.  
-Y buenos días para ti pequeñín o pequeñita -dijo arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de Kate depositando varios besos en el- haciendo que ella riera a carcajadas.  
-¿Y eso? pregunto él.  
-Es que me haces cosquillas- dijo entre risas.  
-¿Cosquillas?-pregunto incrédulo.  
-Si.  
-Pues en ese caso...  
-Ah... no Richard... no- dijo alejándose de el.  
-Venga déjame dale un besito mas a mi hijo-dijo entre risas-mira que se puede enojar contigo.  
-Claro que no lo hará, además ¿hijo? no sabemos si es niño o niña.  
-Es verdad- pensó el- por cierto tenemos que hacer una cita para saber si es niño o niña.  
-¿Tenemos?-pregunto- a caso serás tu al que pondrán esa cosa fría que no es tan agradable.  
-Cierto, pero es a mí a quien tomas de la mano.  
-En eso caso ¿tenemos que hacer una cita?-dijo acercándose a él.  
-Si... además ya quiero comprar cosas de bebe ¿y tú no estás entusiasmada por salir a comprar?  
-Si-dudo- pero aún es pronto, no crees -dijo algo tímida.  
-¿Que tienes?- pregunto el al ver su cara que cambio su humor de repente, miro a su alrededor para ver donde podrían sentarse, pero recordó que estaban en el baño, así que la tomo de la mano y la dirigió a la habitación, sentando en la cama y colocándose a su lado.

Kate se sintió extraña ante aquel gesto de él "¿qué ha pasado ?" -pensó ella- "¿por qué me ha llevado a la habitación?"  
-Castle ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto extrañada.  
Rick levanto las cejas no entendía nada, de pronto la nota rara y resulta que no pasa nada.  
-Kate pensé que...  
-¿Que pensaste?- lo interrumpió escondiendo una sonrisa.  
-Nada olvídalo.  
-Como que lo olvide... estábamos hablando de ropa de bebes y de pronto me traes aquí- dijo evitando una sonrisa, claro que entendía por qué él la llevo hasta ese lugar, pero no quería decirle, ese era su pequeñito secreto y si le contaba, sabía que él no se resistiría a hacerlo también.-Ok-dijo ella.  
-Entonces en que estábamos ´-dijo abrazándola y olvidándose de lo ocurrido.  
-Pues... que tú te ibas a dar una ducha o eso creo...-dijo  
-Ah.. Si- dijo levantándose.  
-Richard-lo llamo- por qué mejor no nos quedamos un ratito más en la cama aún es temprano-dijo poniendo ojitos de borreguita.  
-No hagas eso -dijo entre risas y volviendo con ella a la cama.  
- Pero ha funcionado-tomo la sabana arropándose de nuevo.  
-Kate -dijo  
-Si -dijo en susurros.  
-Crees que podríamos hacer la cita para mañana  
-Si -dijo muy bajito ya domina por el sueño.

Duraron dos horas más durmiendo, hasta que Rick nuevamente se levanto primero que Kate, fue al baño de ducho, y luego salió con una toalla amarrada en la acintura y con otra en la mano secándose la cabeza, cuando salió la observo, seguía dormida con la mano en su vientre, se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta y fue en dirección a la cocina para prepararle el desayuno a Kate ya que seguramente se levantara hambrienta.

Minutos después de que Castle se despertara Kate se giro en la cama en busca de su novio pero lo que encontró fue el lado de el frió, abrió los ojos y paso su vista por toda la habitación cerciorarse de que el no estuviera ahí, se levanto de la cama y fue en dirección a al estante donde ella guardaba sus cosas desde que vivía con Rick, abrió el segundo cajón de la derecha buscando debajo de sus cosas, encontró una caja de tamaño medio, la saco y se sentó en la cama abriéndola, dentro había nada más y nada menos que unas ropitas de bebé de color blanco que ella había comprado hace como un mes, la tomo en sus mano acercándola a su cara aspirando el aroma que tenia.

* * *

( Flash back)

Era una tarde de lo más cálida ideal para dar un paseo por el parque o hacer cualquier otra cosa al aire libre, Kate se dirigió al despacho de Castle lo encontró escribiendo así que no le pediría nada solo anunciarle.

-Rick voy a salir-dijo.  
-¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?- dijo levantándose y dejando su portátil a un lado.  
-Voy a dar una vuelta-  
-¿A dónde?  
-No lo sé, solo quiero salir un rato.- respondió.  
-¿Quieres que valla contigo?  
-No...  
¿Por qué?  
-Porque tienes que terminar el capitulo, sino tendrás a Gina detrás de ti y no quiero que luego estés quejándote.  
-Esta bien-dijo rindiéndose sabia que ella tenía razón.  
-Nos vemos en un rato-dijo acercándose a el y uniendo sus labios en beso.  
-Que te diviertas cariño- dijo repitiendo la misma acción que ella.

Estaba en su coche mirando por los lados de vez en cuando, tenía pensado ir al parque y disfrutar un rato del hermoso día que hacía, pero cambio de idea por el camino,, pocas veces salía desde que el médico le había dado el alta y había algo que quería hacer. Se detuvo en frente de una acogedora tienda, salió del auto, subió a la acera observando desde el cristal de la tienda lo que tenían en venta y una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro. Entro en el local su mirada se dirigió por todo el lugar, estaba lleno de cosas de bebes, cunas, carreolas, sillas, cambiadores y un sin números de cosas para esas pequeñas personas. Siguió recorriendo el lugar topándose con una hermosa cuna de color caoba equipada con todo lo necesario de color rosa y a su lado había una blanca pero con la decoración azul, Kate sonrió nuevamente imaginándose en que en unos meses ella estaría colocando a su hijo o hija en una cuna como esas. Se dirigió a la sección de accesorios y juguetes, donde pudo ver muchas variedades de estos, biberones, chupetes, baberos y muchos juegos, "Si Castle estuviera aquí seguro que compraría todo". Paso hacia la sección de ropas y quedo encantada con la variedades de estas, había en colores fuerte y suaves, mientras miraba las ropitas una mujer se le acerco a ella con una sonrisa.

-Son tan bonitas todas estas cosas, que aun no me decido que comprar -dijo con mucha naturalidad una mujer que tenia uno siete meses de embarazo.  
- Si-dijo Kate.  
¿Estas indecisa también?-pregunto observando que ella miraba todas las ropas.  
-Ah... no solo estoy mirando.  
¿Es el primero?-dijo señalando el vientre de Kate.  
-Si- contesto algo extraña, no conocía a la chica y de pronto tenía una pequeña conversación de lo más cordial.  
-Yo igual y ya estoy ansiosa por que nazca, voy a tener un niño-agrego la chica.  
-Pues felicidades- le dijo Kate.  
-Felicidades para ti también por tu bebe, creo que ya sé que me llevare-dijo tomando un conjunto azul- bueno fue un placer, pero ya me tengo que ir.  
-Igualmente - le respondió Kate.

Después de estar observando un rato mas, se decidió por comprar algo, lo que seria las primeras cosa para su bebe, tomo dos mamelucos diferentes pero ambos de color blanco, un par de mediecitas y gorritos, variando el color ya que aun no sabía si su pequeño era niña o niño, luego se dirigió a pagar y emprendiendo el camino de vuelta su casa.

(Fin de flash back)

* * *

Se alerto por el sonido de que alguien se acercaba y supuso que era Castle, tomo las cosas volviéndola a poner en la cajita y guardándola en su cajón.

-Ya estas despierta- dijo Rick entrando en la habitación con una sonrisa.-Te he preparado el desayuno.  
-Oh... qué bien porque me muero de hambre-dijo sin moverse de donde estaba  
-¿Si?  
-Si que has preparado.  
-Bueno de todo un poco-dijo sentándose en la cama mientras dejaba en un lado la bandeja.  
-¿Y a que te refieres con eso?  
-Pues he traído, tostadas, frutas, jugo de naranja, algo de leche y huevos con bacón.  
Kate se acerco hasta donde estaba Castle le dio un pequeño beso y tomo un pedazo de las frutas que había, luego fue a tomar un poco de huevos con bacón pero cuando lo tenía cerca de la boca sintió algo extraño en el estomago. Nauseas. Se fue rápido en dirección al baño con Rick siguiéndole los pasos.  
-Kate ¿estás bien?-pregunto. Escucho como ella vomitaba violentamente.  
-No, no estás bien-dijo acercándose y acariciándole la espalda. Kate se lavo los dientes y luego se abrazo a Castle mientras él le acariciaba el pelo.  
-Por qué mejor no sacas los huevos con bacón, que aun tengo hambre- dijo ella y Rick hizo lo que le pidió y continuaron desayunando.  
Luego que desayunaron Kate se fue a dar una ducha mientras Castle tomo su teléfono y llamo al ginecólogo de Kate para hacer una cita para el día siguiente.

El resto del día se la pasaron tranquilos, comiendo, viendo películas, disfrutando de los momento que su bebe les regalaba cuando se movía dentro del vientre de su madre, que aunque eran pocos los disfrutaban.


	11. Chapter 11

**Este caiulo es un oco largo... esero que les guste.  
**

* * *

El resto del día se la pasaron tranquilos, comiendo, viendo películas, disfrutando de los momento que su bebe les regalaba cuando se movía dentro del vientre de su madre, que aunque eran pocos los disfrutaban.

-Kate-la llamo Castle. 

-Sí.

-Crees que si mañana sabemos si es niña o niño podremos ir de compras.

-Castle que es muy pronto.

-Si pero solo unas cosas no muchas.

-No lo sé Rick…

-Por favor Kate te prometo que no comprare muchas cosas hasta que ya sea tiempo.

-Es que te conozco Rick y si ves muchas cosas que te gusten las compraras todas.

-Por favor Kate.

Luego de que Castle insistiera un rato, Kate decidió que sería justo que el comprara algunas cosas, "Yo he comprado varias cosas tal vez sea justo que el compre algo"- pensó.

-Esta bien Rick, pero no te excedas.

-Gracias Kate-dijo dándole besos.

-Hay...-se quejo.

¿Te he hecho daño?-pregunto asustado.

-No es solo que parece que ha tu hijo a parecer también le ha gustado la idea.

-Ves que es muy buena idea, hasta a mi pequeño le ha gustado, no te preocupes que te comprare todo lo que quieras- esto último se lo dijo al vientre. 

-Castle...

-Bueno lo que tu madre me permita.

* * *

Estaban sentados en la sala de espera de consultorio, por fin sabrán si su bebe es niña o niño, estaban emocionados la última vez que fueron para una ecografía el bebe no estaba en la posición correcta y no pudieron enterarse de que era, aunque eso no les importaba, de todos modos lo amarían con todas sus fuerzas, una enfermera les llamo y no pudieron evitar tensarse un poco.

-Vamos es nuestro turno- le dijo el levantándose de su asiento.

-Si- dijo feliz.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la puerta del consultorio, tomaron un poco de aire, lo expulsaron abriendo la puerta y entrando al lugar.

El médico los recibió muy contento y ofreciéndoles asiento mientras el preparaba lo necesario para realizarle la ecografía a Kate, quien estaba algo nerviosa.

-Kate... ¿estás bien?

-Si... es que no todos los días tienes un hijo.

-Si, pero ahora solo vamos a saber si es niña o niña, para que nazca faltan varios meses.

-Y tu, no estás nervioso? Le pregunto el médico a Rick.

-¿Yo?.. Claro que sí pero no puedo darme el lujo de que estemos los dos así.-dijo y le dio un tierno beso, a su novia.

Después de unos minutos el médico se acerco.

-Bueno Kate voy a pedirte que te recuestes en la camilla.

Kate hizo lo que este le pidió y este prosiguió a colocarle el gel en el vientre. Sintió esa sensación fría que siente cuando le colocan el gel y tomo la mano de Rick y el apretó su mano suavemente haciendo que ella se sienta segura y ella estaba agradecida de que él estuviera con ahí a su lado.  
El médico deslizo el aparato sobre el vientre de ella y segundos después una imagen apareció en la pantalla que tenían en frente, Kate sintió como su corazón se acelero, otra vez estaba viendo a su pequeño y estaba feliz, sin embargo Castle siempre se quedaba mirándolo de manera extraña.

-¿Que pasa Rick?- pregunto.

-Nada es.. Solo que parece como si fuera un lago siniestro de color gris con tonos negro, no es que tu vientre sea así cariño pero...-Kate y el médico rieron a carcajadas.

-Bueno ¿están listos para saber el sexo de su bebe?-pregunto el médico.  
-Si -respondieron al unisonó.

Continúo deslizando el transductor y luego hablo.

-Bueno su bebe es... -La pareja se que quedo paralizada ante el suspenso de doctor.

-¿Que es?-pregunto Castle emocionado incluso podría decirse que un poco más que su pareja.

-Es que...

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Kate.

-Bueno, esperen un momento-dijo y continuo moviendo el aparato-Al parecer su hija o hijo le gusta la privacidad.

-¿No está en posición?- pregunto Kate.

-Se ha cambiado al instante-respondió este.

-¿Qué?-soltó Castle y luego se acerco al vientre de Kate y le dijo -Hey ahí dentro, podrías moverte un poco y para que podamos verte mejor, digo sé que es incomodo pero lo harías por tus papis -Kate y el médico volvieron a reír a carcajadas por lo que Castle estaba haciendo -No se rían, que por lo menos yo estoy intentando hacer algo- dijo Castle. 

-Si, pero no pretendas que te va a entender.

Un carraspeo del médico que continuo deslizando el aparato y la mirada fija en la pantalla los interrumpió.

-Al parecer el papa lo ha logrado.-dijo el médico.

-¿Que lo ha logrado?-pregunto Kate.

-Lo he hecho.-dijo sorprendido, pues... ¿qué es?

El médico volvió a coloca un poco más del gel y continuo con su trabajo, haciendo de Rick la espera una agonía.

-Ahora si ¿listos

-Espera espera...-interrumpió Castle -¿Segura que quieres saber?

-Rick a que viene esto ahora, no es el momento y claro que quiero saber.

-Disculpa deben ser los nervios.

-Bueno en ese caso... esperan una niña- dijo el médico.

Ellos se quedaron un momento en silencio, solo hablándose con la mirada, ese gesto que durante años para ellos era más que palabras.

-Una niña-dijo ella después de unos minutos estaba emocionada. 

-Si -agrego el

El médico continuo mostrándole a su hija observando que todo estuviera bien, luego limpio el vientre y le dio a la pareja algo de intimidad.

-¿Estas feliz?- le pregunto él.

-Claro- afirmo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-¿Y tú? digo tal vez esperabas un niño, ya que tienes a Alexis.

-Estas de broma, claro que estoy feliz el sexo del bebe no me importa aun así amo a nuestra hija y es cierto tengo a Alexis pero ahora también tengo a mi pequeña gorgojita.

-¿Gorgojita?- pregunto incrédula.

-Si es que me ha venido a la mente ese seudónimo.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-Bueno en ese caso no es tu gorgojita, es nuestra gorgojita- dijo ella y luego unió sus labios a los de él.

Minutos después ambos se encontraban saliendo del lugar de lo más felices.

-¿Donde quieres ir ahora?- le pregunto él.

-No sé.

-¿Como que no sabes? quieres dar un paseo, ir a comer algo...-esto último lo dijo alzando las cejas, sabia lo mucho que a ella le gustaba comer algo después de una visita al médico. 

-Si- contesto ella.

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante donde pudieron disfrutar de un estupendo almuerzo, luego del postre Castle hizo su pregunta.

-¿Lista?

-¿Lista para que?

-Ya sabes, para ir de compras.

-Bueno está bien vamos, aunque ya sabes que pienso de eso.

-Si pero ya lograre yo hacerte cambiar de idea-dijo sonriendo mientras salían del lugar. Ella se limito a girar su ojos pero con una sonrisa escondida.

Entraron en una gran tienda, donde no solo habían cosas para el recién nacido sino también para la futura mama. A Castle se les iluminaron los ojos al entrar al lugar y ver la gran diversidad de artículos que había. Kate lo noto y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, ella también estaba feliz de estar en aquel sitio.

-Ven Kate-dijo tomándola de la mano.

-Rick...

-Dime cariño.

-Es... que pareces un niño pequeño en un parque de diversiones.

-Venga Kate es una gran oportunidad para comprar cosas para nuestra hija y para ti también.

-¿Para mí?

-Si para ti también, necesitas ropa para cuando la pansa crezca más o no me digas que vas durar todo el embarazo con la ropa que tienes.

-No.

-Y por eso... Kate déjame comprarte unas cosas.-lo que dijo sonó como una súplica.

-Rick entiendo que estés muy emocionado con...

-Por favor cariño- la interrumpió.

Ella no se pudo resistir a su mirada y acepto que el comprara algunas cosas.

-Esta bien.

-Gracias-dijo y luego la beso.

Mira esto Kate- dijo mostrándole un vestidito color lavanda - te imaginas a mi...a nuestra gorgojita con esto.

Ella sonrió claro que se imaginaba a su pequeña con ese vestido y con muchos más- Es precioso-dijo ella.

-¿Te gusta?

-Si es muy bonito.

-Pues nos lo llevamos, ya tenemos la primera ropita de nuestra hija.

Kate se quedo pensando en lo ultimo que él dijo, esa no sería la primera ropa de su pequeña, las primeras ya las había comprado ella, pero decidió no contarle, no en ese momento.

Continuaron su recorrido por la gran tienda, tenia de todo, diversos departamentos y estaba dividido por secciones, ropa para niños y niñas, recién nacidos y según este iba creciendo, como también para la madre y los artículos que necesitan, Kate se quedaba sorprendida con cada cosa que iba descubriendo, le sorprendió un objeto que Castle le mostró, era un ordeñador, ella lo miro extraña, "no"-dijo ella-"yo no haré eso, prefiero alimentar yo misma a mi hija-Rick sonrió ante su reacción y su respuesta.

-Me alegra mucho que lo hagas cariño.- dijo y la beso tiernamente.

Siguieron observando más cosas. Castle se volvía loco con todo aquello, Kate tuvo que llamarle la atención como a un niño pequeño en varias ocasiones.

-Esto adorable, mira, mira es una faldita vaquera con su camisetita a juego, y para que vaya conjuntada estas sandalias rojitas, y por supuesto su sombrerito rojo de lunares blancos ¿es que no te parece bonito? -dijo mostrándoselo.

-Si es muy bonito pero no le servirá hasta que tenga al menos tres meses, para qué quieres comprar con tanta antelación.

- Pues porque este conjunto y sus accesorios me gustan mucho para ella.

-Esta bien llévatelo.

-¿Segura?-dijo sorprendido.

-Si, solo te pido que no te excedas o mejor porque no vamos a la sección de recién nacidos,

-Ok -dijo feliz.

-Verás el bebé antes de ponerse todas estas monadas que le has elegido necesita otro tipo de vestuario, anda acompáñame que si te dejo solo estoy segura que te llevarás un cargamento sólo de esta sección.-decía Kate mientras se dirigían a otra sección.

El siguió a su musa sin dejar nada de lo que ya había elegido, quería que ella eligiera algunas ropas también y él no tenía ningún inconveniente en comprar todo lo que a ella le gustase.

Cuando caminaba detrás de Kate Rick la observaba embelesado, a pesar de lo avanzado del embarazo, no había cogido ni un kilo de más, mantenía la bella figura que le había hipnotizado cuando la vio por primera vez delante de él, aunque ella se quejaba de que estaba tan gorda como una vaca, pero también decía que por su bebé, no solo le gustaría verse como una vaca sino tal vez dos juntas y él la veía cada vez más bella, sería que llevaban razón los que decían que las mujeres embarazadas se mostraban más bellas de lo que ya eran normalmente. No sabía si era cierto o no, pero a él seguía pareciéndole cada vez más bonita.

-Rick... Rick ¿es que no me oyes? ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

-Estaba mirándote, pensando en ti y en lo hermosa que te ves, porque tú me distraes con tu belleza.

-¿Que te distraigo...? pues recuerda que estamos aquí el bebé y yo.-dijo mirándolo directamente-¿O es que acaso te gusta la dependienta? veo que la miras mucho-esto se lo fue diciendo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

¿Quien... yo...? pero si yo solo tengo ojos para ti...

-¿En serio?- bromeo con él.

-Pero claro que si, para mí solo hay cuatro mujeres en mi vida y tú sabes cuales son, pero a la única que miro con ojos enamorados es a ti-le dijo.

La besó suave y delicadamente, como si fuese una figura de cristal que si intensificaba su beso, podría llegar a quebrarse. Kate por su parte cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios para darle acceso.

Llegaron a dicha sección donde había todo lo necesario para el recién nacido y para los cuidados especiales que hay que darles a este, también otro lugar donde Castle no sabía donde posar sus ojos con el contenido.

- Rick no te entusiasmes tanto que no hemos venido a llevarnos la tienda a casa.

-Pero Kate es que no ves todas las preciosidades que hay en este sitio, si quieres podríamos comprar hoy todo lo necesario para decorar la habitación ya que sabemos que es una niña.

-No se Rick es muy pronto.

-¿Pronto? Kate estas casi de seis meses y aun no tenemos nada.

-Por eso, son solo cinco meses.

-Casi seis.-Kate le lanzo una de sus miradas.- Venga Kate que si lo dejamos para después tendrás una panzota, te dolerán mas los tobillos y va ha ser mas difícil para ti.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Nada, nada... solo que te veras más hermosa.

-Ahh...

-¿Eso es un sí?- pregunto él.

-Bueno... solo, si prometes que me darás uno de esos masaje que sabes, en mis tobillos.

-No uno todos los que tú quieras.-dijo emocionado.

Castle fue en busca de un carrito para poner las cosas que iban tomando, Kate por su parte se quedo observando las cosas que habían se acerco a una de las cunas que había recordando la que había visto cuando ella compro las primeras ropitas, poso sus manos por esta mirándola con ilusión.

-¿Te gusta esa?- la interrumpió Castle.

-Es bonita.

-Podemos llevárnosla si quieres.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-Si es muy bonita y me gusta la decoración que tiene, aunque también se la podemos cambiar, pero también nos llevaremos un moisés.

-Esta bien nos la llevamos.-dijo ella con una sonrisa- y el moisés también-agrego.

Continuaron observando y comprando cosas, Kate se veía más entusiasmada, no se resistía en comprar las cosas que le gustaban para su pequeña, solo en algunas ocasiones tenias que decirle que no a Castle, pero aun así el la terminaba convenciendo que lo comprara.

-Mira Kate mira qué hermoso peluche-dijo mostrándole un enorme peluche tipo asiento.

-Rick no crees que tardara un tiempo para poder sentarse ahí.

-Si pero tú te puedes sentar con ella.

-Para eso hemos comprado la mecedora.

-Si, pero y si ella no quiere sentase ahí... has pensado en eso.

-Bueno está bien- al escritor se le iluminó la cara, le dio un beso.

Tenían un buen rato en la tienda, ya habían comprado casi la mitad de las cosas necesitaban, Castle estaba emocionadísimo con todo y Kate también. Decidieron ir a comer algo en una pequeña cafetería que había en la tienda, para luego continuar. 

* * *

-Hey Kate si quieres podemos buscar a alguien para que nos ayude con la decoración de la habitación, ya sé que tenemos los muebles pero una ayudita de mas no nos vendría mal.

-Esta bien vamos.

Fueron en busca de alguien y encontraron a un amable señor que les hizo un boceto, según de como ellos quería que quedara la habitación. Kate la pidió iluminada no quería que fuera muy oscura.

Después de recibir todo tipo de información sobre lo que era mejor, más práctico, más bonito e infinidad de detalles más Kate miró a Castle cogiéndole por las mejillas se acercó a él y deposito un tierno beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Castle que no se esperaba esa reacción tardó un momento en reaccionar, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Luego Castle le pidió al señor que lo preparase todo para que lo montasen en su casa, incluida la decoración.

El señor que le atendió tomó los datos que necesitaba y les preguntó para cuando querían empezar con la preparación de la habitación.

Terminadas todas las gestiones se levantaron despidiéndose del vendedor y salieron a la calle, donde Castle pasando su brazo por la cintura de Kate, se inclino sobre su oído y lr dijo:

-Ahora solo falta elegir cosas para ti.-Ella sonrió y juntos se dirigieron a la sección de ropas para embarazadas y eligió con ayuda del el ropa y otras cosas que ella necesitaba y que podría necesitar. Al final unas simples compras se convirtieron en algo más que eso.

- Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra.-Le dijo él mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

-Yo también soy feliz contigo a mi lado y más aun con nuestra gorgojita-dijo con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro mientras acariciaba su vientre.

* * *

**Dejenme saber que les parecio el capitulo...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo mas. queda decir que ya falta poco para el nacimiento de la pequeña Caskett jaajaja, bien espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber...**

* * *

Dos meses han pasado desde que se entero que iba a tener una niña, dos mese más que tendría que esperar para tener en sus brazos a su gorgojita, ese apelativo que a Castle se le ocurrió para su pequeña le hacía tanta gracia, a ella le pareció gracioso y de vez en cuando hablaba refiriéndose a su hija solía llamarla así, cuando le anunciaron a sus familiares de que esperaban una niña estos se emocionaron mucho, Alexis estaba feliz por tener una hermanita, Martha por tener una nueva nieta, Jim su primera nieta y sus amigos estaban contentos de que tendrían una sobrinita para consentir. Kate estaba feliz, el tiempo pasaba rápido, cada día que pasaba era uno menos para verla, sostenerla en sus brazos, darle todos los besos que pueda, pero así como se acercaban los días algo en su interior se estaba asomando. Miedo, a no ser la madre adecuada para su hija, miedo a los cambios que aparecerían con un nuevo miembro en la familia, ya no serian ella y Rick, ahora serian tres, una familia, su familia.

Había hablado de sus miedos con su pareja, Castle le dijo que era normal que los sintiera, que él iba a estar ahí para sus chicas, que tan pronto tenga a su hija en brazos sus miedos se esfumarían o tal vez no, pero que siempre estaría ahí para ella.

* * *

Estaban en comisaria sin ningún caso entre manos, Kate acariciaba su vientre ya de siete meses con pequeños círculos a su alrededor, absorta en pensamientos de como seria su pequeña, de qué color serian sus ojos, si azules como los de Rick o verdes como los de ella, el color de pelo, la forma de su cara, se imaginaba su pequeña ya con ella, sonriéndole, no pudo evitar una sonrisa imaginándosela, lo que provoco el brote de pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos del padre de su hija, así como en los de sus compañeros que la observaban desde el escritorio de Esposito.

-Nunca vi a Kate tan feliz como ahora-dijo Ryan.

-Es cierto -agrego Esposito secándose las lagrimas.

-Castle- lo llamo Esposito, pero no obtuvo respuesta-¡Castle!

-Si- respondió

- Quiero darte las gracias.

A Rick le extraño aquellas palabras de su compañero, se giro hasta quedar al frente de ellos- ¿Por qué?- pregunto.

`-Por eso- contesto el detective señalando a Kate que aun continuaba acariciando su panza.-Porque, en mucho tiempo nunca había visto a Kate tan feliz.

-Si Castle gracias por hacerla feliz, ella es como nuestra hermana- dijo Ryan - Pero...- Castle trago en seco sonoramente- si le haces el más mínimo daño a cualquiera de las dos, a Kate o a mi sobrinita te la veras conmigo.

-Y conmigo también- agrego Esposito.

.Kate que en un momento dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su novio se acerco a ellos, si que estos la notasen, pudiendo alcanzar a escuchar la última frase que dijo su compañero.

-¿Contigo que Javi?-pregunto ella.

Los detectives se pusieron alerta al escuchar la voz de ella.

-No, no es nada Kate, solo estábamos hablando aquí con Castle-dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda al escritor- ¿Verdad?

-Ah... Si, si…solo estábamos hablando.

-Ahaha... solo espero que no lo asusten mucho chicos- dijo ella imaginándose a que se refería su compañero.

-¿Nosotros? solo estábamos hablando.-dijo Ryan.

-Esta bien- dijo ella.

* * *

Media hora después recibieron una llamada de un nuevo asesinato, tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron el rumbo a la escena del crimen. Llegaron al lugar, que ya estaba rodeado de policías y con cintas de restricción, ella y Castle entraron al lugar mientras que Ryan Y Esposito fueron a preguntar a otros oficiales, Lanie estaba arrodillada junto al cuerpo, Kate se acerco a ella.

-¿Que tenemos?-pregunto.

-Mujer de unos 28 años, muerte, dos disparos, un el pecho y otro en el abdomen y ni rastro de las balas ni de los casquillos- dijo la forense.

-¿Le ha sacado las balas?-Pregunto Castle que estaba a su lado.

-Si, eso parece.-contesto la medico.

Kate se quedo observando a la chica, en especial el disparo que esta tenía en el abdomen y no puedo evitar poner su mano sobre su vientre.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto su amiga

-Si... si estoy bien- respondió.

Los chicos llegaron con información de la víctima.

-La víctima se llama Lauren Spencer veinte y ocho años residía aquí, trabajaba de mesera en un club- Informo Ryan.

-¿Hay algún testigo?-Pregunto ella.

-No.

- ¿Entonces quien hizo la llamada? ¿Quién informo sobre el crimen?-pregunto sorprendida.

-No se sabe, solo dicen que recibieron la llamada con la dirección.-Contesto Esposito.

-A lo mejor llamo su propio asesino- dijo Castle. 

* * *

Tenían días con el caso en manos, pero sin la más mínima pista del caso, estaban cansados Gates estaba enojada, no tenían ni una pista, y más casos de muertes eran reportados.

En comisaria trataban de encontrar todas pistas posibles para saber quien hizo la llamada o encontrar a alguien que haiga visto o escuchado algo, pero ya tenían toda la mañana y ni una pista.

-Castle, volvamos a la escena del crimen a ver si se nos ha escapado algo.

-Pero los técnicos han dicho que todo está limpio.

-Si pero a lo mejor se les pudo escapar algo y puede que si vamos encontremos algo como seguir con el caso, porque si no lo has notado no tenemos nada- dijo ella.

- Pero ya ha pasado una semana- ella lo miro-Esta bien.

Llegaron al lugar y se pusieron a buscar por todos lados en busca de algo que les acerque al asesino o a una pista, pero nada, parecía el crimen perfecto sin ninguna pista, solo el cadáver de una mujer de unos tantos años, que fue encontrada en su casa muerta por dos disparos el primero en el pecho y el otro en el abdomen, según lo había aclarado el informe de la forense, pero nada más, ni siquiera huellas en el cuerpo de la víctima y para colmo sin balas ni casquillos que les serviría para rastrear al dueño del arma homicida.

Todo estaba silencioso, la seguridad por mantener la entrada a los curiosos era escasa, pero un pequeño sonido alerto Kate quien puso su mano sobre su arma sacándola y apuntando al frente, Castle se puso un poco nervioso, ese era uno de los momentos en los que no le gustaba que ella estuviera en frente, se acerco mas a ella, Kate avanzaba sus pasos hasta donde provenía el sonido, le hizo una señal a Castle para que que abriera la puerta que le impedía continuar, este lo capto y abrió la puerta, pero no había nada, después de unos minutos Kate bajo su arma y fue cuando sucedió.

Un grito se escucho en la casa de la víctima, era Kate.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo Kate estaba en manos de un hombre, este le apuntaba con una pistola en la cabeza, nuevas sensaciones aparecieron en el corazón de la detective, tenía miedo, el hombre la sujetaba muy fuerte, no podía intentar zafarse de sus manos.

-¡Suéltala!-se escucho gritar a Castle.

-Shhss... Calla si no quieres que la mate- esas palabras hicieran sentir a Rick impotente de no poder ayudarla.

-Si le haces el más mínimo daño...

-Dije que te calles... ¿qué parte fue que no entendiste? para aclarártela poniendo un tiro en la cabeza de esta preciosidad- dijo el hombre apretando mas el arma contra Kate.

Castle miro fijamente hacia los ojos de Kate, podía ver el miedo que ella sentía atraves de ellos. El hombre lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿Es tu chica, no?-Castle lo miro con odio.- y apuesto que esperan un bebe, jaja-dijo el hombre burlándose.

-Suéltala- era lo único que Castle podía pronunciar.

-¿Que fue lo que te dije, ¿es que tu eres tonto o qué?- dijo el hombre, que tenía un aspecto descuidado, barba de hace unos días, ojos rojos como si estuviera drogado y con una ropa con pinta de tener varios días con ella.

Kate no pronunciaba palabra estaba muerta de miedo, temía por su bebe, por Rick, por ella, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos siguiendo un camino por sus mejillas hasta desaparecer en el suelo.

-No, lo que faltaba, ahora te vas a poner de llorona, si quieres te disparo para que no tengas que hacerlo, no, más bien te disparo aquí- dijo llevando ahora el arma que tenia hacia el vientre de Kate, provocando que ella hablara o más bien gritara.

-¡No! Por favor no, no dispares, no dispares, decía entre lágrimas-por favor no-suplicaba ella.

-Shss... no voy a disparar, aunque me gustaría pero eso alertaría al idiota que está en la puerta que por suerte no ha entrado -Castle miro hacia la puerta-... jaja... pero lo que quiero es que me dejen ir y ni se te ocurra llamarlo, quiero escapar, no quiero que me persigan por haber matado aquella chica que solo por mirarme de manera extraña la mate- confeso el hombre, su manera de hablar era torturante, no tenían duda de que ese hombre era un psicópata- ahora que lo pienso ustedes dos han tenido mucha suerte- el hombre rió maliciosamente- si, si que han tenido suerte- volvió a burlarse- Te voy a soltar preciosa, o no...

Kate sentía como su corazón se aceleraba ante aquellas palabras, no soportaba lo que estaba pasando nuevas lagrimas corrían en su rostro.

-Ya cállate- grito el hombre. - Castle se movió para acercarse a ella- no te muevas- le dijo el hombre.

-Esta bien pero suéltala.

-Ya, ya la voy la soltar. -dijo este.

En un movimiento rápido, el hombre la soltó empujándo levemente a Kate, pero fue atrapada por Castle que la atrajo hacia el abrazándola, no le importaba que el hombre se escapara si no, que ella estuviera bien.

-¿Estas bien? -le pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos- ¿Estás bien?- siguió preguntando, pero ella no respondía estaba muy asustada por lo que había sucedido, el miedo que sentía se apoderaba de ella, miedo a que le hubiera pasado algo a su bebe- Kate- la llamo Rick. Ella se limito a asentir suavemente su cabeza- él la beso en la frente.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo ella después de unos segundos- Castle la abrazo y se dirigieron a la salida.

Querían irse directo a su casa pero decidieron ir a comisaria primero, tenían que contarle lo que había sucedido.

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron, llamando la atención de sus compañeros que ya estaban al tanto de lo que había pasado.

-¿Kate, Castle están bien?- pregunto Esposito.

-Si chicos, gracias- contesto Castle.

Se dirigieron a la sala de descanso Castle sentó a Kate en el sofá que había, ella estaba muy callada y eso estaba preocupando a Castle y a los chicos que notaron que ella no había dicho ni una palabra, Castle se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Kate, mírame- la tomo por la barbilla haciendo que lo mirara- Ryan puedes traerle un poco de agua- dijo.

-Si- contesto el aludido.

-Kate -volvió a llamarla.

-Ten - dijo Ryan pasándole el vaso con agua.

-Gracias, toma bébela -le dijo Castle a Kate- ella lo tomo aun un poco nerviosa, sin duda lo ocurrido la había asustado mucho. 

* * *

Le contaron todo lo ocurrido a Gates y a sus compañeros, la Capitana dio orden de búsqueda contra el asesino e hicieron un retrato de este, Gates le dio libre el resto de la semana a Beckett e incluso le dijo que era mejor que pensara en tomarse la baja por maternidad.

Se dirigieron a loft, al llegar Martha y Alexis los saludaron, estaban un poco nerviosa por lo sucedió, Kate aun estaba en silencio eso preocupo un poco a Castle, pero sabía que debía darle su tiempo para hablar, después de unos minutos ella hablo pero solo para anunciar que se iba a dar un baño antes de cenar.  
Volvió luego de unos minutos y se sentó en el sofá con Castle, él la abrazo y le dio un tierno beso, momentos después Martha anuncio que la cena estaba lista, Kate se sentía más calmada hasta converso con Alexis, de cómo le iba en la universidad, la pelirroja le contó, hablaron de diferentes temas excepto de lo que había ocurrido y la pelirroja no se atrevió a preguntarle para no agobiarla.

Se encontraban en la cama acostados uno frente al otro, en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y tomados de las manos, ninguno quería dormirse hasta hablar, después de varios minutos Castle tomo la iniciativa pero ella lo detuvo, solo logro abrir la boca sin articular palabra.

-Rick...yo... siento que mi trabajo haiga puesto nuestras vidas en peligro, lo siento mucho- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, Castle beso su mano.

-Tranquila no es tu culpa... yo... debí hace algo pero tuve miedo de que hiciera lo que decía, tuve mucho miedo de que...

-También tuve miedo más aun cuando coloco el arma sobre mi vientre, no soportaría de que nunca pudiera tener a mi hija en brazos...

-Shss...- la beso- te prometo que no dejare que les pase nada malo.

Unos minutos de silencio volvieron a inundar la habitación, en la que solo podía escucharse sus respiraciones.

-Rick...

-Sí.

-Tomare la baja por maternidad.

-Me parece bien - le dijo él.

-No quiero volver a tener que pasar por esto, no quiero volver a poner la vida de nuestra hija en peligro, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado, la amenaza de aborto y ahora esto, no quiero que ocurra nada más que...

-No va a pasar nada- la interrumpió.

Otro silencio perduro en la habitación.

-Ya solo faltan dos meses para que este aquí con nosotros, verdad gorgojita- le acaricio el vientre y miro a Kate y luego la beso.

-Te amo- le dijo él.

-Yo también te amo-agrego ella.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, aqui otro capitulo mas.**

* * *

-Vamos Kate, respira tu puedes cariño, ya falta poco- decía entre lagrimas de felicidad el escritor.

-No puedo Rick, no puedo- decía ella con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si que puedes Kate, vamos, hemos esperado por esto, venga que ya falta poco.

-No, no Rick, no, no puedo tengo miedo.

-Si que puedes mi amor, yo estoy aquí contigo.

-No, no, no puedo-decía Kate llorando- Rick, Rick.

-Kate, Kate, despierta cariño- decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo- solo es un sueño cariño, tranquila.

Kate estaba agitada, el cuerpo le temblaba, el sudor corría por su frente, abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor asustada vio a Castle sentado a su lado, se acerco mas y lo abrazo, él le correspondió a su abrazo pasando su mano por la espalda para reconfortarla, el sonido de la respiración acelerada de ella se escuchaba en toda la habitación, el depósito un beso en su cabeza. Se quedaron así unos minutos esperando a que calmara , cuando supo que Kate estaba más tranquila se separo lentamente de ella mirándola a los ojos, cuando los ojos de él se encontraron con los de ella, pudo ver miedo en ellos "¿Por qué? ¿Que es lo que ha soñado?" se preguntaba el escritor mentalmente.

-¿Que ha pasado Kate? ¿Qué has soñado?- le pregunto preocupado.

-Tengo miedo, Rick-soltó ella.

-¿A que le tienes miedo?

-A... a no poder, he soñado que no podía... y...-le contesto con lagrimas en los ojos y luego se abrazo a él lo mas fuere que pudo.

-Kate, ¿qué es lo que no podías?-le pregunto al ver que ella no le había contestado quería ayudarle pero si no le contaba lo que le pasaba no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Kate rompió el abrazo mirándolo a los ojos, tenía que decirle, así el la ayudaría a no pasar por eso sola -Yo... no podía...-agacho su cabeza mirando el colchón de la cama.

-Continua- le pudio el tomándola por la barbilla para que ella le mire a los ojos.

-Rick... soñé que no podía… No podía dar a luz a nuestra hija-dijo abrazándolo.

Castle la abrazo de nuevo, demostrándole que el está ahí para ella-Eso no va a pasar ya verás que vas a poder y tendremos a nuestra gorgojita con nosotros muy pronto, y todo esto se quedara en lo que es... una pesadilla...

-Si una pesadilla de mal gusto- dijo más calmada.

-Si- dijo y la beso.

Después de hablar se volvieron a tumbar en la cama conversando sobre lo ocurrido dándose apoyo, el uno al otro, pasada dos horas Castle decidió que ya era hora de levantarse, pero Kate pidió quedarse unos minutos más, Castle se dio una ducha y luego fue a preparar el desayuno.

* * *

Kate se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño, por el camino se detuvo en frente de un espejo que había, se observo por un momento, tenía una enorme barriga de ocho meses, levanto la camiseta ancha que tenia de Castle para poder ver mejor su vientre y lo acaricio, continuo su camino al baño, cuando entro a este puso a llenar la bañera para darse un relajante baño de espuma antes de desayunar, se deshizo de la camiseta que tenia puesta quedándose en ropa interior hasta que se llenara la bañera, introdujo sal sales aromáticas en la tina y cuando esta estuvo lista se termino de desvestir entrando al agua, dejo salir un suspiro cuando el agua cubrió su cuerpo, le encantaba darse baños de espumas, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, tomo una esponja y comenzó a lavar su cuerpo.

Richard colocaba una pequeña rosa en la bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno, cuando lo tenía todo listo se dirigió a su habitación-Kate, el desayuno está listo -dijo-pero no la encontró ahí, le extraño un poco pero luego la escucho hablar sola, dejo la bandeja sobre una mesita y se fue a donde ella estaba.

-Sabes mama tubo una pesadilla hoy, una muy fea, pero ya estoy bien, papa está conmigo- decía Kate mientras miraba su vientre y pasaba su mano sobre él.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Castle la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, aquella imagen de Kate en la bañera hablándole a su vientre lo consterno mucho, sabía que ella se había asustado mucho por lo sucedido pero ahora aunque estuviera hablando de aquella esadilla no la notaba triste, camino con pasos silenciosos hasta acercase a ella.

-Hola -le dijo ella a verlo.

-Hola cariño- respondió el- ¿y cómo están mis dos amores?

-Pues estamos hambrientas- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-El desayuno ya está listo, así que cuando quieran, desayunamos.

-En ese caso, solo ayúdame a quitarme toda esta espuma- le dijo.

-Esta bien.

Cuando termino de quitarle la espuma la ayudo a salir de la bañera, puso el albornoz y se fueron a la habitación a desayunar.

-Hey Rick, estás listo para lo de hoy.

-Claro que estoy listo, he estando esperado ansioso este día.

-En serio, porque te recuerdo que esa no será tu habitación sino la de la bebe.

-Si, ya lo sé pero, desde que cancelaste la decoración hace meses...

-La cancele porque era demasiado pronto, imagínate que la hubiéramos preparado aquella vez ¿cómo crees que estaría ahora?-le interrumpió ella.

-Pues... ahora, estaría decorada-bromeo.

-Si, pero también estaría con mucho polvo, no crees...

Castle iba a decir algo pero luego de detuvo-Tienes razón-continuo.

Kate lanzo una sonrisa de victoria.

-Si, pero lo bueno es que yo, decorare la habitación ahora.

-Si, pero recuerda que los chicos, quieren venir a ayudarte.

-Ya lo sé, solo espero que se les olvide.

-Jajaja Rick, pero si fuiste tú el que quiso apostar con ellos.

-Porque creía que no iban a ganar.

-Pues ahora te aguantas.

-Y tú no podrías decirles algo, como que has anulado nuestra apuesta.

-No haré eso- dijo fingiendo estar molesta.

-Venga, Kate, no quiero que se les ocurra pintar la habitación de marrón ¿te imaginas? ¿Que dirá mi gorgojita cuando la vea?

-Jaja, no dirá nada, porque te recuerdo, los bebes no hablan Castle-dijo intensificando cada palabra y Castle hizo pucheros- además si mal no recuerdo ya está pintada ¿o le vas a cambiar el color?

-Eres malvada.

-No soy malvada soy realista Castle y deja de poner esa cara que no te vendrá mal un poco de ayuda.

-Por suerte tú estarás aquí.

-Si, por suerte, así no harán un desastre en la habitación... Rick esto esta riquísimo que le has puesto-dijo - tomando otro pedazo de tostada.

-Pues... nada... la he hecho igual que siempre.

-Ah sí, pues esta te ha quedado mejor, hasta a tu hija le gusta le ha encantado, se está moviendo mucho.

-Y hasta ahora me dices que se está moviendo, ves, lo dicho eres malvada Kate- ella rió a carcajadas mientras el ponía su mano en el vientre para sentir a su hija.

* * *

Minutos después Kate se vistió, ella y Castle fueron a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban para organizar la habitación, cuando volvieron Kate comenzó a sacar las ropa de la bebe que las tenia guardas en las bolsas de la tienda, incluida la que ella había comprado antes. Castle entro en la habitación.

-¿Kate, qué haces?-dijo acercándose.

-Estoy sacando la ropa de las bolsas, para cuando tú y los chicos ya instalen los muebles y colocarlas dentro cuando este lista.

-Te ayudo... -dijo tomando la cajita donde estaba la ropa que ella había comprado-¿Kate y esta caja? no recuerdo que la hallamos comprado.

-Porque no la hemos comprado, juntos, la he comprado yo-dijo.

-¿Cuando?

-Pues fue después de que el médico me diera de alta.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habías enseñado?

-Por que te conozco Rick y sé que si te lo mostraba te emocionarías e irías a comprar algo tu también.

-Tienes razón, no me no me habría aguantado, que bien me conoces.

-No te molesta-dijo alzando las cejas.

.-No, como voy a molestarme contigo, eres la mujer más buena que yo podría tener y me vas a dar un hermoso regalo, que por cierto Kate, falta poco para que nazca y no hemos pensado en nombres- dijo acercándose a ella besando sus labios.

-Es cierto, pero hoy no vamos a pensar en eso, primero la habitación ya en lo poco que queda pensaremos en un nombre-dijo y lo beso.

* * *

Media hora después llegaron Ryan y Esposito.

-Hola Kate- dijeron al unísono cuando entraron.

-Hola chicos ¿qué tal están?

-Bien.-contestaron.

-¿Y cómo vas con ... ? ya sabes -dijo Javi.

-Jajaja, ¿tienes miedo de miedo de pronunciar la palabra embarazo Javier?

-No.

-Esta bien- dijo soltando una risa.

- Pues yo sí que voy a decir la palabra-dijo Ryan sentándose en el sofá con ella- ¿qué tal vas, con... con el embarazo?

-Casi ni la dices -rió ella- pero estoy bien, gracias, por ser valiente y preguntar, por eso te voy a permitir tocar.

-En serio... pero, estás segura.

-Venga Ryan a provecha que se está moviendo, además no muerdo.

Ryan coloco la mano sobre el vientre, algo temeroso, espero unos minutos hasta que sintió un pequeño movimiento y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Espera ya verás-dijo Kate, la bebe se movió más seguido y sus movimientos eran más evidentes, Ryan se emociono.

-Valla es maravilloso Kate, es genial, felicidades.

-Gracias, y tú Espo quieres sentirla también.

-El detective se acerco a ella e hizo lo mismo que su compañero, la pequeña volvió a moverse haciendo reír a este, cuando termino Castle quería sentir a su pequeña también, luego él y los chicos se fueron a la habitación se la pequeña para montar los muebles.

Esposito decidió colocar en su puesto los estantes, Ryan el cambiador de pañales y Castle la cuna a la que luego le coloco las sabanas que lleva y puso diferente osos de peluches en ella, ya cuando tenían todo armado colocaron una hermosa alfombra de color lila, Kate les decía donde quería que colocaran las cosas, cerca de la cuna colocaron la mecedora y una mesita con una pequeña lamparita con forma de mariposa, a un lado de la habitación colocaron el enorme oso de peluche con forma de sillón, cubrieron las ventanas con hermosas cortinas de color lila y blanco, del techo colgaba una lámpara que iluminaba toda la habitación dándole un ambiente cálido, por otro lado estaban los estantes y el moisés que habían comprado y que luego pasarían a su habitación para cuando la bebe nazca, en la parte superior de los estantes habían objetos que decoraban la recamara. Terminaron de colocar lo que les faltaba, Castle y Kate le dieron las gracias a Ryan y Esposito por su ayuda, después de que todos almorzaran los chicos se fueron, Kate y Castle subieron a la habitación de su pequeña y se pusieron a colocar las pertenencias de la niña ya que era lo único que les faltaba por poner en su lugar, al terminar Castle le enseño a Kate un detalle que había hecho con las luces de la habitación, se dirigió al interruptor de la luz haciendo que esta cambiara de color e ilumine la habitación de diferentes colores suaves.

-Rick es hermoso- dijo ella asombrada.

-¿Te gusta?-le pregunto.

-Si me encanta, me encanta todo esto como han decorado la habitación los chicos y tu, ve al final ha valido la pena la ayuda de ellos.

-Si la verdad es que si, ahora solo falta que nuestra gorgojita este con nosotros y estrene su habitación.

-Le va a encantar-dijo Kate

-No le va a encantar porque ya le gusta su habitación ¿verdad?-dijo agachándose frete al vientre y depositando un beso en el.

* * *

Los días pasaban rápido, ya quedaba poco para que todos conozcan a la nueva miembro de la familia, todos esperaban su llegada con ansias, Kate ya quería tenerla entre sus brazos, al igual que Castle, sus amigos y familiares hicieron una pequeña fiesta sorpresa como baby shower, donde le regalaron diversas cosas para ella y para la niña, el tiempo paso rápido y el día de la tan esperada llegada de la pequeña Castle Beckett llego, poniendo a todos nerviosos, después de varios obstáculos ya estaría con sus padres, después de nueves largos meses Kate tendría por fin a su amada hija entre sus brazos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Era viernes por la noche estaban jugando póquer, Kate estaba ganándole a Castle y los chicos que con cada jugada que ella hacia se decepcionaban mas de ellos mismo, mientras Alexis y Martha observaban riéndose sentadas desde el sofá de la cara de decepción de los demás y la enorme sonrisa en el rostro de Kate.

-Sabes que estás haciendo trampa verdad- le dijo Castle.

-Así... explícate, como rayos voy a hacer trampa- le contesto ella.

-Pues, sabes que no se puede jugar en pareja, mira nosotros estamos jugando solo- le dijo con una sonrisa- tu y la niña suman dos.

-Si-dijo el resto que estaba jugando.

-Jaja, Rick acepta, mejor dicho, chicos, Lanie, acepten que les estoy ganando- dijo entre risas.

-Si pero vamos a querer la revancha- dijo Lanie.

-Si- se limitaron a contestar los demás.

-Cuando quieran- rió ella.

Castle se levanto de la mesa para buscar un poco de agua para Kate, volvió un el vaso y se lo extendió, ella lo tomo con gusto, pasaron varios minutos y Kate comenzó a sentirse extraña, sintiendo unas pequeñas punzada en su parte baja, su rosto se puso pálido por segundos, ella respiro hondo y luego soltó el aire cuando el dolor se fue, ningunos de los presentes se dio cuenta y prosiguieron con su juego, minutos después volvió a sentir el dolor apretando fuertemente las cartas que tenía en manos, Castle la miro extrañado por ese gesto.

-Kate... ¿estás bien?- le pregunto, pero ella no le respondió -Kate- siguió.

-Si.- le contesto, ya que el dolor se le había pasado, creía que tal vez no era el tiempo, que podría ser una falsa alarma, pero después de otro rato volvió.

-Rick, creo que estoy teniendo contracciones- dijo y todos se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Crees o las tienes?- le pregunto Castle, ella se limito a apretar la mano de el fuertemente cuando sitio otra.

-Con eso me basta -dijo ante el apretón, levantándose rápidamente de la silla y la ayudo a ponerse de pie los demás hicieron lo mismo levantandose de sus asiento, emocionados y a la vez nerviosos, pasaron diez minuto, Rick estaba nervioso y no paraba decir cosas incoherentes, Lanie le gritaba diciendo su nombre pero este no le prestaba atención.

-¡Castle! ¡Castle!- lo llamaba la forense, el no la atendía, así que se dirigió hacia el dándole una bofetada, haciendo que el escritor se detuviera en seco sin reaccionar.

-Auchh... - logro decir segundos después -¿y eso porque ha sido?

-Te estaba hablando-se excuso ella.

-Pero...

-¿Podrían parar ya? -dijo Kate- yo soy la que estoy de parto, soy la que debería de estar así...nerviosa-dijo escondiendo una sonrisa al ver a Castle tocarse la mejilla donde Lanie le había golpeado.

Kate se retiro de la sala, los dolores habían parado un momento, pero sabía que volverían, se dirigió a su habitación con Castle siguiéndole los pasos, se sentó en la cama, estaba nerviosa también, Rick se acerco a ella, tomándola de las manos.

-Kate... podemos ir al médico cuando quieras-dijo-

-Si... solo vine por las bolsas-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por fin ha llegado el momento-dijo feliz.

-Si...-dijo conteniendo otra contracción- Por... fin… ya ha... llegado el momento-logro decir, dejando caer una lagrima- pero creo que ya deberíamos irnos ya, se están volviendo más frecuentes.

-Si-dijo buscando las bolsas que ya tenían preparadas y salieron tomados de las manos. Todos esperaban que la pareja saliera para irse directo al hospital.

* * *

Las contracciones se volvían mas seguidas de camino al hospital, Kate estaba en el asiento trasero con Castle, Lanie en el copiloto mientras Esposito conducía, en el otro coche iban, Alexis, Martha y Ryan, la hija de Castle llamo al padre de Kate de camino, este se emociono y también emprendió camino al hospital después que la pelirroja le diera la dirección.

Kate grito muy fuerte cuando sintió una contracción de mayor intensidad que la anterior apretando fuertemente la mano de Castle, Esposito conducía lo más rápido que podía, mientras Rick hacia las respiraciones con ella.

Llegaron al hospital, sentaron a Kate en una silla de ruedas y la llevaron a un habitación, su medico la reviso pero aun no estaba dilatada lo suficiente para empezar. Jim apareció en el hospital.

-¿Como esta mi Katie? ¿Ya nació la niña?- pregunto nervioso.

-Kate esta con mi padre y aun no ha nacido- le contesto Alexis.

Pasaron dos largas horas, Kate aun no estaba lista del todo, Ryan había llamado a su esposa y esta se había unido a los demás. En la habitación de hospital donde estaba Kate con Rick a su lado animándola, haciendo cada respiración con ella, el doctor entro y le dijo que ya estaba lista y la prepararon para que inicie.

Fuertes gritos retumbaban en la habitación, ella sostenía la mano de Castle sin soltarla en ningún momento, el sudor corría por el cuerpo de la inspectora acompañado de los gritos de ella.

-Rick... no puedo ya no aguanto no puedo- decía ella con la respiración entrecortada

-Si que puedes Kate, vamos, hemos esperado por esto, venga que ya falta poco.-esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de ella, eran exactamente como en su pesadilla, mas lagrimas aparecían en su rostro. Aparto de su mente los malos recuerdos.

-Kate- la llamo Castle.

-Vamos Kate, ya casi esta aquí-le dijo el médico- una mas y tendrás a tu bebe.

Ellos sonrieron el beso la frente sudada de ella.

-Puja- le ordeno el médico y ella lo hizo apretando sus dientes y la mano del escritor- respira- le dijo después. Continuaron con el procedimiento hasta que un nuevo grito acompaño al de Kate que sintió un gran alivio cuando su bebe ya había nacido, se echo hacia atrás respirando agitadamente, el médico, sonrió todo había salido bien.

-Señor Castle, quiere contar el cordón-el sonrió y luego de besar a su mujer lo corto y luego volvió con ella.

-Es hermosa- dijo cuando se acerco.

El doctor coloco a la niña aun sin limpiar en el pecho de Kate, ella comienzo a llorar de felicidad al tenerla por fin en sus brazos, deposito besos en la cabecita de la niña que lloraba a pleno pulmón y coloco una mano en la espaldita de la pequeña acariciándola, Rick saco su móvil haciéndole unas fotografías a ambas.

-Ya, mi amor mama está aquí, estas con mama -le dijo feliz y la bebe se calmaba mientras ella le hablaba- Es hermosa- le dijo a Castle que las miraba emocionado.

-Si, nuestra gorgojita es hermosa-dijo dándole un beso y colocando una mano en la cabeza de la niña. Una enfermera se acerco a ellos pidiéndole a la niña para que la revisarla y limpiarla, Kate se la entrego.

-Ve con ella, yo estoy bien - le dijo ella. El depósito un beso en la frente de Kate y siguió a la enfermera al otro extremo de la habitación, Beckett, sonrió al ver a Castle haciéndole fotos a su hija, la cual comenzaba llorar fuertemente.

Luego de que saturaran a Kate, y cambiaran a la niña con uno de los hermosos conjuntos que habían llevado, las trasladaron a otra habitación, ella lucia cansada, pero aun así no soltaba a su hija de sus brazos quien descansaba plácidamente sobre ellos.

-Es hermosa-dijo embobada.

-Si se parece a ti- le dijo él, la pequeña bostezo y abrió los ojos dejado conocer el color de ellos, verdes, como los de su madre, dejando a su padre asombrado.

-Creí que por lo menos iba a tener el color de mis ojos-dijo Castle.

-Esta... desep...

-No -la interrumpió el, nunca lo estaría, porque ahora tengo a otra persona que me miraran igual- dijo sonriendo. Se quedaron en silencio contemplando a su hija, era muy hermosa sus pequeños cachetes estaban rosados y aun mantenía los ojos abiertos mirando a sus padres.

-Rick...

-Sí.

-Ya les has avisado a los demás.

-No, quería quedarme otro rato.

-Si, pero deben estar desesperados por saber, no crees.

-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo- dijo despidiéndose dándole un beso en los labios a Kate y uno en la cabecita a la niña.

Cuando llego a la sala de esperas todos se quedaron en silencio al verlo, esperando que les cuente, pero estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamiento recordando el nacimiento de su hija.

-Papa-lo llamo Alexis.

-Ahh... ¿si cielo?- contesto saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Estamos esperando que hables.

-Bueno, solo te digo calabaza, que tienes una hermosa hermana menor, Kate esta con ella , todo ha salido bien, ambas están bien.- dijo y su hija se lanzo a sus brazos abrazándolo.

-Madre, Jim tiene una nieta y ustedes chicos una sobrina para consentir- los demás se acercaron a él para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

-¿Cuando podremos verlas? -pregunto Alexis

-Pues... ya los están esperando.

Emprendieron el camino hasta la habitación donde están las otras chicas de Castle, este abrió la puerta mostrando a una Kate feliz con su hija en brazos.

-Hola -le saludo ella y los demás les devolvieron el saludo y caminaron tímidamente hasta llegar a la cama- Se van a quedar hay parados, y no van a querer sostener a la niña-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo si quiero- dijo Alexis rápidamente.

-Pues ven acércate mas- esta se acerco y Kate puso a la pequeña delicadamente en los brazos de su hermana.

-Hola pequeña-le dijo tomando una de las diminuta manitas de la niña- ¿Y… Como se llama?-pregunto.

-Emily-contestaron los padres.

-Que bonito.-dijeron todos-provocando que todos rieran.

-Si, su nombre completo es Emily Katherine Castle Beckett- continúo Rick.

-Es hermoso- dijo Jim- Felicidades cariño-dijo y se acerco a su hija para abrazarla.

Minutos después Alexis le paso la niña a su abuelo que derramo unas lagrimas, luego este se la paso al resto quienes también quedaron embobados con la pequeña- se parece mucho a Kate- dijo Esposito. Momentos después la niña empezó a llorar y Kate dedujo que tal vez tenía hambre, Martha quien era que sostenía a la pequeña le la dio a su madre.

-Chico creo que ya es hora de que no vallamos a casa Kate tiene que alimentar su hija y también tiene que descansar- Dijo Lanie y todos le hicieron caso despidiéndose de la pareja y la bebe.

Cuando estuvieron solo Castle miro a Kate- Y… sabes cómo hacerlo o quieres que llame a una enfermera para que... no se te.

-No Castle llames a nadie no las apañaremos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Castle le ayudo a sacar un brazo de la bata, Kate se coloco y también a su hija en una posición correcta, la acerco a su pecho pero la pequeña no lo tomaba y se ponía a llorar mas fuerte, lo llovioso a intentar y la pequeña se calmo cuando empezó a alimentarse, Castle y Kate sonrieron cuando lo logro, se quedaron mirando como la niña succionaba el liquido del pecho de su madre y escuchando el ruidito que emitía cuando tragaba, Rick decidió que era un buen momento para hacerles más fotos y saco su móvil y las retrato, Kate termino de darle el pecho cuando sintió que ya estaba llena, puso un paño en su hombro y coloco a la pequeña para hacerla eructar, Rick miraba cada acción de que ella hacía, no podría creer la agilidad con la que ella hacia las cosas, le salían por naturaleza, cuando ella termino tomo a su hija en brazos.

-Kate, tienes que descansar le -dijo- yo la dormiré, debes de estar cansada ha sido un gran trabajo el que has hecho-se acerco y la beso en los labios de una manera muy tierna- ella asintió y se acomodo en la cama cerrando sus ojos inmediatamente

Acostó a la niña en la cuna que tenían en la habitación observando cómo dormía, luego se acerco a la cama donde Kate dormía tranquilamente, estaba cansada por el parto, el sabia que ella estaba un poco nerviosa a pesar de que no lo mostraba pero lo pudo percibir cuando alimentaba la niña, "pero era normal era una madre primeriza", pensó él, le acaricio el cabello mientras ella dormía y luego beso su frente y le susurro un -_Te amo Kate_- se sentó en un sillón que había en la habitación observando cómo dormían, luego el también cerró los ojos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

Castle ordenaba las cosas de Kate y de la pequeña mientras ella observaba a su bebe que descansaba en el asiento para el auto que estaba sobre la cama, ya que ella no quiso tenerla en brazos, excusándose de que estaba cansada y el no quiso cuestionarla, ya que la niña había amanecido con ellos en los días que estuvieron en el hospital y habían sido noches muy largas para ellos, se coloco las bolsas en el hombro izquierdo agarro con su mano libre el cargador donde estaba la niña y se dirigió a la salida siguiendo los pasos de Kate.

Coloco a la bebé que estaba dormida en el asiento trasero, donde Kate se sentó a su lado por si despertaba de camino a la casa, lo cual no paso y ella lo agradeció mucho.

Media hora después llegaron a su destino Kate suspiro cuando el aparco el coche, cerro su ojos inhalo aire y luego lo soltó.

.-Hemos llegado-anuncio el.

-Si...- dijo en un susurro.

El giro su cabeza hasta donde ella estaba, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella desvió la suya mirando por la ventanilla del auto, el se bajo de su asiento y fue hacia donde ella, abrió la puerta y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto

-Si... es... solo que ahora será… diferente.

-¿Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, no? ¿Qué te ocurre Kate te noto rara, distinta?

-No... no es nada. - dijo tímidamente.

-¿No? claro que te pasa algo estas así desde que nos estábamos preparando para volver a casa- le dijo con la voz más suave que pudo.

-Tienes razón... la verdad es... que me siento... extraña, ahora todo será distinto y me gusta porque ya tenemos a nuestra hija con nosotros, pero aun así no dejo de pensar si seré un buena madre.

-¿Pero, si has demostrado serlo en los días que estuvimos en el hospital?

-Si... pero recuerda que habían enfermeras que por cualquier duda que tenia me decían como hacerlo.

-Si, pero ahora me tienes a mí, yo te voy a ayudar en lo que necesites.

-Me ayudaras a amamantarla.

-Bue...bueno, creo que en ese caso... si necesitas ayuda también lo haré, aunque creo que lo has hecho muy bien antes, sabes... en el hospital.

-Si, algo así... pero aun no sé como bañarla, ni como cambiarla, estuve atenta a como lo hacías en el hospital pero...y si, ya sé que las enfermeras me explicaron cómo se hace todo, pero aun tengo mis dudas de si lo haré bien.

* * *

(Flash Back)

Un par de enfermeras se encontraba con Kate en la habitación donde ella estaba, fueron para enseñarle a ella y a Rick que estaba presente, como darle los cuidado a la niña y los cuidados que ella debe darse, como a amamantarla, como bañarla, darle los cuidado al ombligo de la pequeña y un numero de cosa para el cuidado de ambas. Kate ponía atención a cada cosa que le decían, pero se sentía extraña, todo era muy nuevo para ella, pero también agradecía que le explicaran como tenía que hacer cada cosa.

- Entonces lo hago así... decía mientras envolvía a su hija en una manta tal y como había hecho una de las enfermeras.

-Si, así es - le contesto esta.

-Muy bien cariño- la felicito Castle y ella lo miro.

-Bueno... ¿está claro lo que hemos dicho señora?- pregunto la otra enfermera.

-Si -contesto ella.

(Fin del Flash Back)

-Shhhs- la interrumpió- no pensemos en eso ahora, ya te ayudare cuando estemos en la casa, aunque creo que has entendido muy bien a las enfermeras, ahora subamos que mi madre y Alexis nos deben estar esperando-dijo ayudándola a bajar del auto, saco las bolsas y luego tomo a su hija en brazos, para luego ofrecérsela a Kate pero esta se negó nuevamente a tomarla en brazos por temor a que tal vez se le cayera de estos.

-Mejor yo llevo las bolsas... ya luego me la das arriba-se excuso nuevamente, el solo se limito a asentir.

Emprendieron el camino hasta el loft cuando llegaron a la puerta suspiraron ambos al mismo tiempo, su nueva vida les esperaba, Kate abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Martha y Alexis que estaban sentadas viendo la televisión, las pelirrojas notaron la presencia de estos cuando la puerta se cerro, debido al sonido que hizo, se acercaron a la pareja.

-Oh... cariño ya están aquí- dijo la actriz. mientras que Alexis se acerco a Kate cogiendo los bultos que ella cargaba, lo dejo a un lado de la puerta del armario y volvió a donde ellos.

-Que bueno que ya están aquí -dijo la hija mayor de Castle.

Pasaron hacia el sofá de la sala, sentándose y todo se quedaron observando a la pequeña que pronto estaría despierta y con hambre. Castle miro a Kate y ella asintió, el coloco a la pequeña suavemente en los brazos de su madre. El sonido del móvil de Alexis alerto un poco Kate y ella agradeció de estar sentada, la pelirroja miro su teléfono, era la alarma que le avisaba que debía volver a la universidad.

- Bueno... me tengo que ir al campus, hubiese querido quedarme más tiempo pero...

-No te preocupes cariño- le dijo su padre.

Adios...-dijo levantándose de sofá, y despidiéndose con un beso de su padre, Kate y su hermanita y cuando iba a despedirse de su abuela esta se lo impidió

-No querida, yo me voy contigo.

-Ah asi- dijeron los presentes sorprendidos.

-Si, me tengo que ir por varias semanas y no sabes cuánto lo lamento, me gustaría quedarme pero.

-No te preocupes madre, estaremos bien.

-Si pero ¿cualquier cosa que necesiten me llaman, de acuerdo?-dijo y los presente asintieron.

Martha y Alexis se fueron dejando a la pareja a solas con su hija quien segundos después se despertó llorando, Kate miro a Rick unos momentos, la pequeña seguía llorando mas fuerte tenía hambre reclamaba su atención a pleno pulmón.

-¿Necesitas que te ayuda?- le pregunto el recordando la conversación que habían tenido antes.

..-Si- le contesto ella. Mientras se colocaba en una posición correcta y Castle sostenía la niña, cuando estuvo lista él le coloco la niña en los brazos de Kate y esta se puso un poco nerviosa.

-Kate tranquilízate- le decía notando su nerviosismo- lo has hecho otras veces y han estado bien, no hay porque ahora no lo vuelas a lograr- le dijo él mientras ella trataba de que la niña tomara el pezón la cual se frustraba mas al no estar alimentándose, provocando mas angustia en la madre, segundo después Kate se calmo y pudo alimentar a su hija esbozando una sonrisa cuando lo logro, luego de hacer eructar a la pequeña esta se quedo dormida nuevamente.

-Sera mejor que la acuestes- le dijo Kate.

-Si pero aun tenemos que bajar el moisés de su habitación y colocarlo en la nuestra, espérame aquí que ya lo bajo-dijo y luego le dio un tierno beso.

-Esta bien- le contesto ella.

Cuando el ya había terminado de colocarlo en la habitación de ellos se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Ya está listo, vamos. -le dijo pero ella no se movió- Kate...-ella lo miro, -vamos cariño todo va a estar bien, no pasara nada solo la vas a llevar a dormir, eso es todo...- ella asintió y se puso de pie con su pequeña en brazos y comenzó a andar, era la primera vez que camina con su bebe en brazos, porque tenía miedo, ella era tan pequeña y temía que se le pudiera resbalar aunque sabía que ella nunca se lo permitiría, pero el miedo estaba ahí y eso la asustaba, llego a la habitación y visualizo donde él había colocado el moisés el cual estaba cerca de su lado de la cama, la coloco suavemente en él, la niña emitió un pequeño sonido por el cambio de lugar.

-Shhss... ya esta- dijo suavemente ella.

Al otro lado de la habitación Rick las observaba orgulloso sabia que ella no había podido caminar con ella en el hospital por miedo pero ahora lo había logrado, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, ella estaba rompiendo poco a poco los miedos que tenia aunque aun les esperaba un camino por recorrer en su nueva vida de padres.

-Ves, no tenia porque temer, lo has hecho muy bien has podido andar con ella en brazos-le dijo el.

Ella aparto su mirada de la pequeña Emily para luego encontrarse con la de Rick, se aparto del moisés y camino hacia donde él estaba abrazándolo fuerte.

-Si…todo gracias a ti- le dijo-pero aun siento... que no seré capaz de ... -su voz se quebró por un momento y unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos -no quiero que me dejes sola con ella- soltó- el la miro extraño.

-Pero ... ¿porque dices eso?

-No...no lo sé, solo que no me siento preparada..no sé porque me está pasando esto, estaba ansiosa de que naciera para poder llenarla de besos, acurrucarla en mis brazos darle todo mi amor... pero...no sé es que... no sé como explicártelo, por favor no me dejes sola con ella -volvió a pedirle mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejilla.

-Cariño, tienes miedo y es normal, pero yo te digo que todo estará bien yo estoy aquí con ustedes, estoy aquí contigo, no estás sola en esto, pero tienes que saber que en algún momento tendrás que estar a solas con ella, pero tranquila que no pasara nada... mira, qué tal si te quedas aquí con ella aunque ahora mismo este dormida- le dijo aunque no quería dejarla sola en esos momentos pero lo haría para que ella se tomara confianza ella misma- no estaré lejos, estaré en la cocina preparando algo para comer, pero me puedes llamar y vendré en seguida, necesitas estar un tiempo a solas con ella, solo ustedes dos, eres una buena madre y sé que todo estará bien- le dijo y deposito un beso en frente de Kate y salió de la habitación dejándola con la pequeña.

* * *

Kate se acerco al moisés observo a su pequeña Emily como dormía por uno segundos, paso una de sus mano por una de las pequeñas mejillas de su hija acariciándola, luego le acomodo el gorro que debido a los cambio anteriores al parecer se le había descolocado un poco, acerco su cara hasta la de su pequeña hija y deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla que antes acariciaba -Te amo mi pequeña gorgojita -le dijo antes de sentarse despacio en la cama debido a los puntos del parto, los cuales eran muy molestos, se deshizo de sus zapatos y se acostó suavemente en la cama, estaba cansada debido a los acontecimientos ocurrido los últimos días, además debía descansar, aprovechar de que la niña estuviera dormida, y descansar un par de horas antes de que ella se despierte con hambre o alimentarla en caso de que no lo haga, le vendría muy bien, suspiro al sentirse en su cama, y minutos después cerró los ojos completamente vencida por el sueño y el cansancio.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? Reviwes pliss haganme saber que tal...  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Los gritos de la bebé retumbaban en una habitación, ajenos a los oídos de su madre, quien se había quedado dormida en el sofá de la sala, ajena a estos, estaba cansada tenía varias semanas que no dormía por los gritos de Emily.

Al otro lado de la puerta Richard se daba lo más rápido que podía para abrirla, podía escuchar los gritos de su hija desde donde estaba, la niña tenía unos fuertes pulmones y los daba a conocer cada vez que lloraba, logro abrirla rápido a pesar de tener las manos ocupadas con las bolsas de las compras que había ido a hacer.

-¡Kate!- la llamó nada más entrar en la casa, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, se acercó a la cocina para dejar las bolsas e ir por su hija, colocó las compras en la mesa de la cocina y fue directo a su habitación en busca de la niña y fue cuando la vio, pero aun así siguió su camino para ir por la pequeña. Entró en la habitación y se acercó al moisés, vio a su hija toda rojita por llorar y las lagrimas corría por toda su carita, la tomó en brazos intentando calmarla, la acuno pero la niña no dejaba de llorar le puso el chupete y nada, salió con ella de la habitación hacia donde se encontraba Kate.

-Kate... Kate, Kate despierta - la llamo, pero nada, se agachó con cuidado al lado de ella- Kate.

Ella empezó a despertar, entreabrió un poco los ojos y pudo vislumbrarlo, no tenía muy buena cara.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo cuando abrió por completo los ojos, sin percatarse del llanto de su hija.

-Pasa que he llegado a casa y encuentro a la niña llorando no se cuanto rato y tu acostada casi al lado y no te percataste de nada, aun no he podido calmarla- dijo mirando a la niña.

Kate miró a su hija que lloraba en los brazos de Castle, sintió su corazón destrozarse al verla llena de lágrimas y que ella fuera la responsable por no haberse dado cuenta.

-Lo siento, lo siento -le dijo a la niña, mientras acariciaba su cabecita suavemente y veía como esta se calmaba al sentir el tacto de su madre, dirigió su mirada a Castle y también le pidió disculpas. Él estaba un poco enojado con ella, las última últimas tres semanas ella había estado un poco distante con la bebé y al él no le gustaba eso.

(Flash Back)

Kate tomó a su hija y se dirigió a la habitación de esta, para cambiarle el pañal, no se sentía muy bien, la niña pudo percibir su estado y cuando la estaba cambiando comenzó a llorar, Rick apareció en la habitación antes de que ella terminara, se acercó a donde ella y la noto rara.

-Kate ¿qué tienes? -le pregunto.

-Ya está -dijo ella, evitando su pregunta-¿Puedes hacerte cargo de ella?- dijo dejado a la niña en el cambiador y saliendo de la habitación sin decir nada.

El tomo a Emily siguiendo los pasos de Kate, necesitaba una respuesta a la actitud de ella. La siguió hasta la habitación de ellos y la encontró acostándose en la cama.

-Kate - la llamo.

-Ahora no Castle estoy cansada-dijo y se arropo de pies a cabeza.

(Fin de Flashback)

-No es precisamente perdón lo que tienes que pedirle, tienes que hacerte cargo al cien por cien de ella, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de hoy, no puede volver a pasar-dijo- ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no llego a casa? la niña estaba llorando y lo peor es que tú estabas aquí, a su lado, y no te has dado ni cuenta.

-Estaba muy cansada y me quede dormida- se excusó -Estos días han sido muy pesados.

-Siempre dices eso Kate, la niña ya casi cumple un mes... te vas a pasar otro diciendo lo mismo...perdiéndote otro mas prácticamente de su vida-le dijo molesto.

- Lo siento pero tienes razón, me estoy comportando como una mala madre, pero también tengo que descansar para ti es muy fácil decirlo.

-¿Pero qué dices? yo paso casi todo el tiempo con ella cuando no está durmiendo, no es que me importe... es mi hija y lo haría mil veces pero también es tu hija, y solo la tomas en brazos cuando la vas a alimentar o en algún otro momento que quieres pero no lo necesario.

-Ya, no es para tanto

-¿Que no es para tanto, te estás escuchando?-dijo levantando un poco la voz.

- No grites que vas a hacer que llore, además ya no quiero discutir más.

- Ahora te das cuenta de que llora -le dijo molesto por la actitud que ella estaba teniendo, pero noto que por sus mejillas corrían nuevas lágrimas y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable- Lo siento cariño, no quería...no estamos discutiendo, solo te estoy diciendo o más bien recordándote que tienes una hija y no puedes escapar de ella, Emily te necesita.

-Yo se que Emily me necesita y yo a ella y me siento sumamente culpable por todo esto... todo es mi culpa.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso pero... Dios...-dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de ella- ambas se necesitan, la una a la otra.

-Lo se... yo la amo solo que... estoy luchando contra mis miedos Rick pero siento que no puedo, pero esto qué ha pasado ha sido demasiado, no puedo seguir así, no quiero, la necesito- dijo llorando, Castle se acercó más a ella y besó su frente, la entendía- me la prestas- le dijo señalando a la niña.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si- el puso a la niña en los brazos de ella- Hola -le dijo a su hija -mamá lamenta mucho lo que ha pasado, te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para ahuyentar mis miedos, no voy a seguir permitiendo que me separen de ti -le decía con lágrimas en los ojos-te amo mi amor y no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por mis estupideces.

-Kate, no...- la interrumpió.

-No Rick he sido una tonta todas estas semanas, pero ahora ya no puedo seguir siéndolo, por ella, por mí por ti, por todos, esto solo me… nos hace daño y solamente enfrentando a mis estúpidos miedos se solucionara esto- dijo y se puso de pie con la niña en brazos.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó.

-Voy arriba a su habitación necesito estar a solas con ella, me entiendes, verdad?-Rick asintió y Kate inició el camino hasta las escaleras.

-Kate... si necesitas ayuda me llama-le dijo y ella asintió.

Entró en la habitación de Emily, la recorrió con la mirada, se sentó en la mecedora que había cerca de la cuna mirando a su hija, la cual no había llorado desde que ella la había acariciado momentos antes en la sala, la pequeña succionaba su chupete con rapidez y aun tenia restos de lágrimas por sus mejillas, se levantó y caminó hasta donde se encontraba las toallitas húmedas, tomo una y limpio el rostro de la bebé - lo siento le dijo mientras realizaba la acción se que no he sido una buena madre pero te prometo que desde ahora me esforzaré por ser la mejor para ti- la niña empezó a llorar Kate esbozo una sonrisa- Tienes hambre- dijo sonriendo, colocó a la niña en su pecho y la alimento luego la hizo eructar y posteriormente le cambio el pañal volviéndose a sentar la mecedora para tratar de dormirla, pero esta no lo hacía, al parecer la pequeña quería disfrutar de su madre también.

En la sala Richard estaba tratando de preparar unos bocadillos después de colocar lo que había comprado en su lugar, pero no dejaba de posar su mirada hacia las escaleras, Kate llevaba mucho tiempo a solas con la niña, miró su reloj casi tenía una hora encerrada con ella "_un tiempo récord"_ pensó él, se moría de la curiosidad por subir y entrar en la habitación pero Kate necesitaba ese tiempo con Emily.

La puerta del loft se abrió dando paso a una feliz Alexis.

-Hola Papá- dijo acercándose a él.

-Hola cariño ¿Como estas ? -le preguntó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

-Estoy bien, aunque algo nervioso- confesó.

-¿Y eso? ¿Todo está bien? ¿Kate está bien, la bebé...?

-Eso espero, Kate lleva...-miró su reloj nuevamente- una hora encerrada con la niña.

-Y que tiene de malo es su madre.

-Ya se, es que han pasado muchas cosas- dijo y se acercó al sofá abrazando a su hija. Duraron quince minutos hablando de cómo le iba en la universidad a Alexis entre otras cosas, Castle le había omitido el tema de los miedos de Kate, no quería comentárselo sin la presencia de Kate además no sabía si a ella le gustaría que él lo hiciera.

-¿Y va a tardar mucho ?- dijo Alexis.

-No lo se...

-Ahh ahí están -dijo la pelirroja.

Castle dirigió su mirada hacia las escaleras Kate bajaba con la niña dormida en sus brazos, pero se veía diferente, se le notaba más feliz.

-Hola Alexis-dijo en voz baja mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola Kate, ¿está dormida?- pregunto y ella asintió, llegando hasta donde estaban, Alexis le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a su hermana antes de que Kate la llevará al moisés, volviendo a encontrarse con ellos, llevando en manos el monitor de bebés.

Los días iban pasando, con el tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, semanas en las cuales Kate avanzaba más...dejando sus miedos atrás, estos la estuvieron alejando su pequeña hija, estuvo sumergida en ellos por casi un mes y no quería perderse más cosas de su hija, la cual iba creciendo con el tiempo. Otro mes y medio pasó rápido su hija de casi tres meses se parecía cada vez más a ella no solo por el color de ojos sino porque como le había dicho Castle el día que nació, también tenía rasgos iguales a los de ella.

Ella había ido a varias secciones con su psicólogo en el último mes le había hablado de sus miedos y este le había puesto algunas tareas para superarlo, ella con un poco de ayuda de Castle las cumplía, ahora estaba a punto de realizar una que le había puesto... salir solo ella y la pequeña a dar un paseo, al parque o a donde ella quisiera ir, mientras mayor sea el tiempo que estuviera con su hija se acostumbraría mas y le seria más fácil enfrentarse a ellos.

Kate terminaba de alistar a su bebé para salir, preparó una pequeña bolsa con las cosas que podría necesitar se colocó la bolsa en el hombro y tomó a Emily en brazos y se fue a la sala, donde Castle la esperaba.

-¿Estas lista?- le pregunto al verla.

-Si- dijo feliz.

-Bueno ya sabes, cualquier cosa me llamas y estoy enseguida con ustedes.

-Si- dijo- y gracias por apoyarme en esto.

-Siempre- contestó acercándose a ella y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-¿Tienes el cargador?

-Si, esta aquí en la sala y también he puesto el cochecito en el auto- caminaron hasta el sofá que era donde estaba el cargador que también funciona como asiento para auto, colocó a Emily con cuidado y luego se despidió con un apasionado beso de Castle.

-Adiós- le dijo al separarse.

-Hasta luego- le respondió él.

-Nos vemos al rato, adiós-dijo antes de salir del loft.

Colocó la bebé en el asiento de atrás, entró en el auto sentado en su asiento, encendió el auto y suspiro - ¿Qué tal si vamos al parque, antes?- dijo mirando hacia atrás donde su hija tenía sus hermosos ojos abiertos, a que normalmente estaba despierta varias horas y a ella le encantaba así podía ver como sus ojos recorrían las cosa a su alrededor descubriendo las cosas con su vista, una sonrisa se asomo en su rostro y volvió su vista al frente poniendo en marcha a su destino, tardó quince minutos en llegar al parque.

Aparco cerca de este, se bajó de su auto, abrió el maletero para sacar el cochecito, luego fue hasta el asiento trasero y sacó a su pequeña poniéndola en el coche, por suerte era de esos en los que el bebé quedaba al frente de la madre, así ella podría vigilarla de frente todo el tiempo mientras durara el paseo, emprendió un camino arrastrando el cochecito mientras le hablaba a Emily. Dio un largo paseo disfrutando de cada momento con su hija, se sentó en un banco cercano para tomar un poco de agua, luego sacó a su bebé del cochecito la cual a pesar de todo seguía con los ojos bien abiertos, era muy espabilada para tener solo casi tres meses cosa que heredó de su padre, _"Como puede ser me había perdido casi un mes de esto"-_ pensó _"Tal vez seas una mala madre"_- dijo una voz en su cabeza- _"No, no lo eres" -_decía otra -"_Solo son unos estúpidos miedos, pero ya los está superando, no vuelvas atrás" -"No te la mereces"-_ dijo la voz negativa de su cabeza. Sacudió su cabeza apartando los malos pensamientos y una lágrima apareció en su rostro y acercó más a su hija contra su pecho.

Un movimiento del coche de la niña y el quejido de una persona hizo que se alertara.

-Lo siento dijo la persona sin mirarla a la cara aun, estaba corriendo y no me di cuenta...-dijo levantando la cara encontrándose con la mirada de ella que lo miraba atentamente sorprendida.

-Kate...-dijo.

-Josh... hola-dijo casi como un sollozo y levantándose de donde estaba.

-Hola...disculpa, no vi... es... es tuya -dijo señalando la bebé.

-Si, es mía, mía y de Rick.

-Me alegro por ti... ya tienes una familia.

-Sí-dijo limpiándose las mejillas por las lágrimas que antes había caído.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto al verla realizar aquella acción- ¿estas segura?

-Si... y ¿cómo te va la vida?- le pregunto.

-Bien... gracias, si quieres... -dijo señalando el banco donde hace unos minutos estaba ella- ella asintió y se sentaron a platicar un rato.

- Es muy hermosa... -dijo señalando a la niña- se parece a ti, hasta tiene tus ojos- le dijo mirándola a ella.

-Sí-dijo.

-Y ¿qué tal con el escritor? ¿Se han casado? preguntó.

-No, todavía no, pero estamos bien así por el momento.

**¿Que les parecio? Reviwes pliss haganme saber que tal...**


End file.
